Dear Agony
by Jacob'sbrotherKenny23
Summary: This is an OC story if you don't like it then DO NOT read or review it. Toph/OC. Rated M for possible sex.
1. Aurora and Oaki

Aurora lay fast asleep in her bed, in her black silk pajamas, in her room with her wolf sized German shepherd laying right beside her, wearing a blue collar with a Chinese symbol on the tag, when her sister Janice came bursting through the door.

"Aurora ! Dad wants you." Janice said.

"Why can't he wait until morning?" Aurora mumbled.

"It's very important." Janice answered heading for the door.

"You need to go too Oaki." Janice said to the sleeping dog on the bed. Oaki opened one dark blue eye and whined. Aurora sighed and got dressed into her combat attire.

"Come on Oaki get up we have to go see what Sensei wants." Aurora said shaking him gently. Oaki rolled off the other side of the bed. The wolf sized German shepherd quickly changed into a 17 year old boy. Oaki grabbed his shorts medium blue shorts from the bed post and sleepily put them on.

"Why do I have to go, you're the one secretly training to be the Avatar's body guard?" Oaki questioned sleepily covering his 8 pack with a tan shirt. He took his collar off and tied a ninja bandanna of the same color with the same symbol around his forehead to hide the same symbol that was engraved onto his forehead since birth. His jet black hair spiking over the bandanna.

"Okay lets get this over with." He mumbled following Aurora out the door and to the training ground. The instructor was mediating on a post sticking up from the ground.

"Hello Aurora, Oaki I have been expecting you." Her father spoke softly.

"Really no shit. that's probably why we're out here and not in bed." Oaki mumbled receiving an elbow to the ribs from Aurora.

"What is it you need Dad?" asked Aurora bowing her head.

"You have one more training session before you are ready to become the Avatar's body guard." Chang said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand that is?" Oaki asked impatiently getting another elbow to the ribs.

"Repeating everything I have taught the both of you." Chang answered. Aurora and Oaki smiled smugly at each other.

"Go!" Chang said. They quickly did every thing He had ever taught them easily without failure. Chang smiled at them when they finished.

"Congratulations you are now ready to protect the Avatar. His name is Aang , He is 16 years old, He is currently traveling in a fire nation boat in The Fire Nation. He is traveling with Katara a young girl around 16 years old. She is a water bender with an attitude that sort of reflects yours Aurora. Sokka the boy has no bending powers but is a experienced fighter., He is 17 years old and Katara is his sister. And Toph, She is 16 years old and is a blind earth bender. I think you'll like her Oaki she is like you... A big mouth. So I wish you the best of luck Aurora. And I'd like to give you a gift. Here it is my sword it can deflect, chop, and kill anything. And I can't forget you Oaki." Chang said giving Aurora her sword. He turned to Oaki who was beaming. Chang dropped something in Oaki's hands. Oaki held it up Aurora giggled.

"A muzzle?" Oaki fumed. Chang nodded.

"I thought Aurora might get tired of her pet yapping away all the time." Chang said smiling clearly pleased with himself.

"Listen old man I AM NOBODIES PET!" Oaki growled through gritted teeth. Then his temper disappeared when Chang hugged Oaki.

"I will I always think of you as a son." Chang said warmly, Oaki smiled.

"Thanks dad." Aurora said.

"Aurora watch out for Oaki too, please he is like a son to me I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to him." Chang said seriously.

"Don't worry dad nothing is going to happen to Oaki." Aurora assured him. Then she ran after Oaki. He morphed into a giant white wolf, he bent down so that Aurora could climb onto his back.

'So you have any idea where The Fire Nation is?' Oaki asked her telepathically as he started to run.

'I have a map.' she answered.

'Do you think they'll like us?' He asked.

'What's not to like.' She answered. Oaki made a noise that Aurora recognized as his wolf chuckle. Oaki stopped at a dock.

'We're gonna need a boat.' Oaki thought. Aurora hopped off his back.

"Here. Go change while I get a boat." She said out loud as she held out an outfit for him. Oaki picked up in his mouth and ran in a bush. Aurora found a boat tied up to the dock and climbed into it. Oaki came out of the bush fully clothed. He spotted Aurora in a boat and walked over to it.

"Kind of small don't you think." Oaki said as climbed into it. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"The fire nation isn't that far so just deal with it." She said as they sailed away from the dock. Oaki pulled his bandanna over his eyes and stretched out.

"Wake me up when we get there." He said as he dozed off.


	2. The Awakening

"Wake up Oaki we're here!" Aurora called to him a few hours later.  
"You ready?" She asked.  
"Baby I was born ready." He said smirking confidently. They climbed up ladder that was left out on the side of the boat. They reached the deck and hopped onto it. They we're immediately surrounded by people in fire nation clothes. Oaki morphed into a giant white wolf again and acting as shield he got in front of Aurora. He growled at them.  
"What is your business here!" One of the men asked.  
"We're here to protect the avatar." Aurora stated coming out from behind Oaki. Sokka stomped up to her.  
"The avatar is dead…. Who told you? Moe Moe! It was you wasn't it." Sokka yelled Oaki growled at Sokka's raised voice. Sokka hid behind his father.  
"What is that?" He asked quietly. Aurora grabbed some shorts out of her backpack and handed them to Oaki. Oaki morphed back into his human form and quickly changed into his shorts. He walked over to Sokka.  
"I'm Oaki, I'm a shape shifter. I can change into a wolf sized German shepherd and a huge wolf." Oaki beamed proudly. He looked past Sokka and saw a boy with arrows on his head, arms, and legs. Oaki morphed into a German shepherd and rushed past the guys surrounding him and Aurora and ran into Aang tackling him to the ground Aang groaned. He still had wounds that weren't completely healed. Aang petted the wolf sized German shepherd with unusual blue eyes.  
"Hey boy. Where is your owner?" Aang asked him cheerfully despite the pain. Oaki whimpered and pointed with his muzzle to the group of people surrounding Aurora. Aang looked in the direction Oaki was pointing.  
"Is that her boy?" Aang asked him. Oaki barked in response. Katara rushed over to help Aang up.  
"Aang are ok?" She asked she helped him up. Aang nodded.  
" Hey Katara could you tell your dad to let that girl go. Tell her that I have her dog." Aang said. Katara nodded and told her father and Sokka to let Aurora go.  
"Follow me please." Katara said and Aurora followed her. Aurora eyed Oaki suspiciously.  
"I think your dog tackled me…. So what's his name and your name?" Aang asked.  
"That's Oaki. And I'm Aurora. We were sent here to protect you. You are the Avatar right?" Aurora asked. Aang nodded. Aurora knelt to the ground and bowed her head to him. Oaki sat down and bowed his head.  
"No harm will come to you as long as we are here." Aurora promised.  
"Umm thanks, I'm Aang." Aang said helping her up. Oaki morphed back into a human. He quickly covered himself.  
"Heh, heh hey Aang you got any shorts?" Oaki asked blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Aang was shocked, he couldn't believe his eyes. One moment Oaki was a dog the next he was human.  
"He's a shape shifter." Aurora said looking at Aang's confused expression.  
"Um I'll just stay German shepherd for now." Oaki said morphing back into a German shepherd, he explored the ship.  
"Your hurt. Mind if I asked how it happened." Aurora said looking at Aang's wrapped up injuries.  
"Um I got into a fight." Aang answered.  
"Fire nation ship!" Sokka said.  
"Quick hide!" Katara said.  
"But I should be doing something." Aang protested.  
"In your condition there's no way you could be able to do anything." Katara reasoned ushering Aang down into a cargo hold on the deck. Sokka, Toph, and Aurora crouched down in the hold as well.  
"Hey, where's your dog?" Sokka asked Aurora. Aurora scanned the deck for Oaki. He was right beside Katara's father; waiting for the fire nation soldiers to step onto their ship.  
'What is he up to?' Aurora thought to herself. Then realization hit her. Oaki was about to attack the soldiers. Oaki's blue eyes showed nothing but rage. The soldiers were walking back to their ship now.  
"What's wrong?" Sokka whispered to her.  
"It's Oaki he's going to attack the soldiers!" just as soon as Aurora said that Toph's face grew worried.  
"They know!" Toph yelled. At that Oaki sprinted across the plank that the soldiers were walking across and attacked one of the soldiers. Oaki bit down deep into the poor guy's shoulder and didn't let go. The soldier screamed out in pain and tried using fire bending to shake Oaki off him. Oaki just bit down harder.  
"Do something you idiots!" The soldier yelled to his collogues, who just stared as Oaki morphed from a German shepherd to a huge white wolf. Oaki threw the man he had a grip on out into the ocean. He turned to the two soldiers staring at him. He slowly made his way to them, when he was directly in front of them the steel snapped from all the weight and Oaki and the soldiers fell into the ocean. Oaki in his human form popped up out of the water. The plank fell on Oaki's shoulder. He struggled to swim to the ladder, eventually he got to it. He pulled himself up onto the deck and laid there until he passed out. When finally opened his eyes he saw Toph looking at him blankly.  
"It's my turn to watch you." She said quietly.  
"Well I don't need a babysitter." He mumbled. Toph rolled her unseeing eyes at him.  
"It's just to make sure you didn't die." She said.  
"Are you sure it's not just because you like me?" He asked playfully wagging his eyebrows at her. Toph blushed.  
"I just met you, how could I like you already." She said.  
"Maybe you just need to get to know me. I'm Oaki Lynch." He said softly. Toph looked away from him. He sighed.  
"When I was four my mother abandoned me. It was storming really bad, I was so scared. She wrapped me up in a blue blanket and carried me far out into the middle of the woods. I started to cry but wiped away my tears and told me that she was going to get some food so that we could have a picnic. "Mommy," I cried in a little voice  
"' But it's raining, why are we having a picnic in the middle of a storm.' She pulled me into a hug her eyes filled with tears and she said; "You are a demon and I can't hold a pet of the devil in my home." She began to walk away. "Mommy!" I screamed. "Come back mommy where are you going?" I yelled to her.  
"I'm sorry that I'm a monster.'" I whispered and then she was gone forever." He wiped tears from his eyes. Toph wiped tears from her own eyes.  
"It was a couple of months before Aurora and her mother found me. I was huddled under a tree crying. It hadn't stopped raining since my mother abandoned me. Things got better after they found me though. Mariah took me in as her own and raised me, Chang Lynch her husband taught me and Aurora awesome ninja skills. And I can turn into a giant white wolf, and a normal wolf sized German shepherd, and a normal white wolf." Oaki said finishing his story. Toph hugged him tightly.  
"I'm sorry your mom abandoned you, I'd never do that to you….um I mean because your one of my friends now, not because I like not that I like you." Toph said nervously, she face palmed herself.  
"I'll go tell everybody that your awake." She said leaving quickly. Oaki smiled to himself. He got up quickly when he saw Aang running past his room. Oaki ran after him. Aang reached the deck and took out his glider and jumped into the air.  
"Hey Aang! So where are we going?" Oaki asked from the top of Aang's glider.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Aang screamed and his glider with both him and Oaki fell into the ocean.  
"Oaki? What are you doing here?" Aang demanded clinging to his glider.  
"Sorry Aang I had to make sure you were ok. Remember me and Aurora are your personal body guards." Oaki answered. Aang's frustration disappeared.  
"We're getting back my honor." Aang said answering Oaki's earlier question.  
"You think you lost your honor in battle? Dude you have your honor with you always, you haven't failed Aang the war isn't over yet." Oaki said softly.  
"Wow that's the wisest thing anybody has ever said to me." Aang said. Oaki smiled.  
"Don't tell anybody I said that." Oaki said . Soon they both fell asleep. The next morning Aang was awakened by Momo.  
"There you are you all right?" Katara asked wrapping Aang into a hug. Sokka and Toph joined the hug. They looked at Aurora. They motioned for her to join too, she smiled joined the group hug.  
"Hey where's Oaki?" Aang asked franticly looking around. Toph picked up Aang's glider and Oaki's headband from the water. Aurora gasped, Sokka put a hand on her shoulder. Aang had tears in his eyes.  
"This is my fault, if I hadn't-"  
"Hey guys! Why the long faces?" Oaki called walking towards the small group. They ran to him and group hugged him. He laughed.  
"I guess you guys missed me." He chuckled they all laughed with him.


	3. The Headband

"Nice cloud disguise Aang." Oaki said cheerfully laying with his hands tucked under his neck on Appa's back.  
"Yeah it was good thinking." Katara agreed.  
"Can all of you hush we're trying to be stealthy!" Sokka yelled at them. Aang landed Appa and everybody hopped off.  
"Yeah wouldn't want one of those birds to hear us chatting up there." Toph said sarcastically, Oaki chuckled.  
"We're in enemy territory those are enemy birds." Sokka said pointing to the birds on the rock above him. One bird jumped on Sokka's head and chirped. The gang chuckled and walked on until they reached a cave.  
"Yeah a cave! So this is how it's going to be from now until the eclipse. Cave after cave, after cave." Sokka said sadly.  
"Well we could just get some fire nation clothes instead of hiding in caves." Aang suggested.  
"You mean steal some clothes dude that's….TOTALLY BADASS! I'm in!" Oaki said high fiveing Aang. They found a bunch of clothes out drying.  
"I don't know stealing someone's clothes seems kind of wrong." Aang said  
"I call the skirt!" Katara said running out to get her new clothes.  
"Eh I'm over it. I call the suit!" Aang said running after Katara. Oaki grabbed a suit identical to Aang's. Aurora grabbed a small shirt and some shorts. Both Oaki and Aang tied their headbands around their heads. Aang's to cover his arrow, and Oaki to cover his mark of the beast birthmark. They smiled at each other and high fived again.  
"How do we look?" all three of the girls asked in union, Aang blushed at seeing Katara, Oaki anime jaw dropped looking at Toph, and Sokka just gave them a thumbs up. Aurora looked down.  
"I think you look beautiful." Katara said putting a hand on Aurora's shoulder. Aurora smiled.  
"Katara, your mom's necklace." Aang said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Oh yeah I guess that's a dead water tribe give away." Katara said reluctantly taking off her necklace.  
"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Sokka said and everyone followed him into town.  
"We're going to a meat place?" Aang said.  
"We can go somewhere else if you like." Katara suggested..  
"No you guys go ahead, I'll just go find some lettuce in the garbage." Aang said. Katara shrugged.  
"Oaki you go with him." Aurora said and headed in with the others. Oaki glared at her.  
"Hot man, Hot man, Hot man." Aang greeted the people that passed by them.  
" So what do you want to do now?" Oaki asked Aang. Aang shrugged.  
" Hot man." Aang greeted a couple of guards that were walking by them.  
"Hey we know what you're doing and you two are in a lot of trouble!" One of guards said. Aang and Oaki exchanged a scared glance.  
" Next time you two want to play hooky, you should try leaving your school uniforms at home." The guard said. Aang and Oaki let out a breath of relief. The guards took them to a fire nation school.  
"Got a couple of ditchers here for you." The Guard said pushing Aang and Oaki into a classroom.  
"Ditchers? How old are you 70?" Oaki said sarcastically. The students laughed. The teacher and the guards glared at him.  
" You two aren't from around here are you?" The teacher asked. Aang and Oaki looked at each other.  
"Normally a student bows before an elder." The teacher said giving them a demonstration. Aang bowed to her and Oaki just crossed his arms.  
"I bow to no one." Oaki said with confidence. A couple of the girl students stared at him longingly. Aang elbowed Oaki in the ribs.  
"Just do it." Aang whispered. Oaki rolled his eyes and bowed to the teacher.  
"Now take your seats." the teacher commanded. Aang and Oaki took seats next to a couple of girls. They went out for recess.  
"Okay we've made it through the day." Aang said to Oaki, Oaki nodded.  
"Hey you two!" A girl called to them. They froze in their tracks.  
"Hi I'm Angie, you two are funny." Angie said.  
"Hi! I'm A- err Cuzon." Aang said shaking her hand.  
"Fang. Hey Cuzon can we go now." Oaki said ignoring Angie's hand.  
" What do you think you're doing talking to my girlfriend?" a boy demanded jabbing a finger into Aang's shoulder. Oaki twisted the boy's arm around.  
"Touch him again and next time it's your face." Oaki threatened letting go of the boy's arm. The boy stumbled and ran away.  
"Wow you actually stood up to him. That was awesome." a kid said.  
"Hey you want to come play explosion with us?" another kid asked.  
"No not re-"  
"We'd love to!" Aang said cutting Oaki off. Oaki shot him a glare. Aang grabbed Oaki's arm and pulled him off to play with the other kids. They slid down the roof of their cave and into the entrance.  
"Where have you two been?" Katara demanded.  
"Aang made me play with those little fire monsters after school." Oaki said wiping the ash off himself.  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Sokka asked with huge eyes.  
"Oh we kind of enrolled in a fire nation school and we're going back tomorrow." Aang said.  
"WE'RE WHAT?" Oaki exclaimed.  
"ENROLLED IN WHAT?" Sokka asked.  
"It's a perfect cover up. And the girls were totally checking you out Oaki." Aang said. Oaki eyed Aang, Toph rolled her eyes.  
"Really? They were checking me out?" Oaki asked. Aang nodded.  
"Look guys I don't think that this is a good idea." Sokka said.  
"Oh well that's too bad because tomorrow we we're going to learn about a secret river that leads right to fire lord Ozi's palace. But since we're not going back to school tomorrow…" Aang said trailing off.  
"Well I do like secret rivers. Ok! We can stay for a couple of days." Sokka said.  
"Flameo! Hot man!" Aang yelled and ran off. Aurora tailed after him.  
"I don't know about this Aang, you could get hurt." Aurora said.  
"Relax Oaki is going to be with me so you have nothing to worry about." Aang said cheerfully. Aurora hesitated.  
"Well okay as long as Oaki is with you at all times." Aurora said leaving Aang to do what it is he does when he is alone.  
"Flameo?" Sokka asked Katara she shrugged. Oaki sat down next to Toph.  
"Don't your feet ever hurt walking on the rough ground all the time?" He asked her.  
"Yeah a little bit I guess." She answered. Oaki scooted in front of her and put her feet in his lap.  
"Hey what are you-?"  
"Shh." Oaki whispered. He began to gently rub her feet. She made little moaning sounds.  
"Your hands are so soft. Thank you." Toph whispered.  
"No problem." Oaki said and he continued to rub her feet until she fell asleep. Oaki curled up next to her.  
"Wake up Oaki we have to go to school!" Aang yelled excitedly in Oaki's ear. Oaki cringed.  
"Dude my ears could hear you across the nation no need to yell in them." Oaki said rubbing his ears.  
"C'mon we have to get ready." Aang said pulling Oaki to his feet. Oaki sleepily morphed into a giant white wolf and put his school uniform in Aang's backpack. Aang hopped onto Oaki's back and Oaki raced to the school grounds. Aang climbed down off Oaki's back. Oaki ducked behind a bush.  
"Could hand me my outfit, please." Oaki said pointing to the backpack.  
"Okay Oaki. Haha your name sounds like Okay." Aang said. Oaki stared at Aang blankly.  
'Okay, okay." Aang said handing Oaki his uniform. Oaki quickly got dressed and they ran to class.  
"Okay class face the flag and say the fire nation's national oath." The teacher said. While the rest of the kids recited it Oaki was quiet.  
"Um Fire nation… Fire lord…blah, blah, blah." Aang said nervously. The students and Oaki chuckled.  
"Smooth dude." Oaki whispered.  
"Since mister Cuzon thinks it's funny to make fun of our national oath. Pop quiz!" The teacher said in a stern voice. The students groaned.  
"Mrs. Teacher maybe I could change your mind about that." Oaki said wagging his eyebrows at her.  
"I highly doubt that." The teacher said rolling her eyes.  
"How could you resist this?" Oaki asked taking off his shirt and exposing his muscular body. The girls fainted, the boys laughed, the teacher fumed, and Oaki just smiled seductively wagging his eyebrows.  
"Mister Fang put your shirt back on this instant!" The teacher yelled. Oaki sat back down in his seat defeated and put his shirt back on.  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" The girls whined in union. Oaki's smile was back. The students took out their pencils and waited for the teacher to ask them the questions.  
"What year did the fire nation conquer the air nomads naval section?" The teacher asked.  
"Um is that a trick question? The nomads didn't have naval section." Aang said.  
"Well mister Cuzon I don't know how you could possibly know more than our history book, unless you we're there a hundred years ago." The teacher said.  
"Um I'll just take my best guess." Aang said sitting back down. Aang and Oaki went to music class after the bell rang.  
"What kid of music class doesn't have drums?" Oaki argued with the music teacher when he had asked if the music teacher had any drums he could play.  
"This music class now take your seat mister Fang. What kind of a name is Fang anyway?" The music teacher countered.  
"An awesome one. Who has beard like that?" Oaki yelled pointing the man's long skinny beard.  
"JUST TAKE YOUR SEAT!" the teacher screamed at him. Oaki crumbled to the floor covering his ears.  
"I am right here you don't have to make my ears bleed." Oaki said walking away and sitting next to Aang. Aang played a trombone looking instrument. Oaki played the flute.  
"Ugh this is a girl's instrument!" Oaki mumbled. Aang started to dance all over the place  
"Mister Cuzon, what is that you're doing with your feet? " the teacher asked.  
"Um dancing don't you guys do that here." Aang said.  
"No we don't" The teacher answered.  
"He's right dude, you can dance way better than that! Show them what ya got Aa- Cuzon!" Oaki said. Aang smiled and dance the best dance he could.  
"Both of you stop disrupting my class this instant if you feel the urge to dance just march in place." The teacher said. So Aang and Oaki quietly played their instruments."  
"Yes finally we can go home!" Oaki said when it was the end of the day.  
"Hey Fang and Cuzon wait up!" Angie called.  
"Damnit! The universe just loves to hate me. Doesn't it?" Oaki whispered.  
"You guys are pretty funny, and Fang you are incredibly hot, I like your dance moves Cuzon." Angie said when she caught up to them.  
"I have to pee I'll be right back." Oaki said wagging his eyebrows at Aang, leaving the two alone.  
"Hey! I thought I told you not to talk to my girlfriend." The same boy from the day before yelled at Aang. The swung at Aang. Oaki rushed in front of Aang. The boy's fist connected with Oaki's face.  
"You're going to regret that." Oaki said in a demonic monstrous voice. He flipped the boy over so fast all anybody saw was a blur. Just then the principal came outside and saw the boy on the ground with Oaki standing over him; Oaki had his fist up ready to punch the boy's face in.  
"You two will bring your parents to my office after school for a conference. " The principal yelled pointing to Oaki and Aang. When they were off school grounds and out of sight Oaki morphed into a giant white wolf and Aang crawled onto his back. Oaki ran to their cave and Aang hopped off his back and into the cave.  
"How was school?" Katara asked.  
"Um Okay except we got into a fight and now the principal wants to see our parents like right mow." Aang answered as Oaki morphed back into a human and put some shorts on.  
"You got into a fight? Are you hurt Aang?" Aurora rushed over to Aang and examined him.  
"No Oaki blocked the kid's hit. And he went all animalistic on him it was kind of cool." Aang said. Oaki was sitting in the mouth of the cave. Everyone turned to look at him.  
"It wasn't cool. I don't know what came over me. My mother was right to get rid of me. I am a monster." Oaki said tears brimming in his eyes. Toph walked over and sat next to him.  
"You are not a monster. You got angry it happens to us all." Toph said wiping away his tears. Oaki smiled.  
"Thanks Toph." He said he said kissing her on the cheek.  
"Ow! What was that for?" Oaki asked rubbing his arm.  
"For making me blush." She answered. Oaki's smile grew.  
"Um I hate to break up you guys' little romantic thing going on here but we have a conference to get to." Aang said. Oaki morphed into a giant wolf. He bent down so that Katara, Sokka, and Aang could climb on his back. He raced off to the school. Sokka, Katara, and Aang climbed off Oaki's back. Oaki hide behind a bush and put on his outfit.  
"Fang has exposed himself in class, argued with a teacher, and got into fight with my star pupil." The principal said.  
"More like star kiss ass." Oaki mumbled with his arm crossed.  
"That doesn't sound like my Fang." Katara said in a motherly tone.  
"Yes that's what all mothers say about their children." The principal said.  
"Cuzon has made fun of our national oath, and argued with a teacher. If these two don't shape up I'll have them sent to reform school!" The principal yelled.  
"We assure you this won't happen again. Young men when we get home you'll be getting the punishment of a lifetime!" Sokka yelled at Oaki and Aang, who cringed. The two hung their heads down as they walked out of the principal's office. Sokka marched out behind them.  
"That's it young man no more school for you!" Sokka yelled at Aang.  
"I want to do something nice for the kids at my school." Aang said.  
"Like what? What could you possibly do for these little monsters?" Sokka asked.  
"Throw them a dance party." Aang said cheerfully.  
"Go to your room!" Sokka said.  
"Hey you asked." Oaki said smiling.  
"And Oaki you're going to help me." Aang said.  
"Avatar say what?" Oaki said.  
"I think I'll call you guys the Flameos." Aang told the band.  
"The guests are here." Oaki called as he walked in with the kids trailing behind him. The band started playing. Everyone just stood there.  
"C'mon guys it's easy just let the music flow freely through you." Aang said dancing. Everyone stood still. Aang thought for a moment. He noticed that all of the girls we're staring at Oaki and all of the boys we're staring at Aurora. Then Aang got an idea.  
"Ok! For each girl that dances Fang will take off one piece of clothing. And For each boy who dances Dusk will off one piece of clothing." Aang announced.  
"WHAT?" Oaki, Aurora, and Toph shrieked.  
"Awww c'mon guys be a little courageous." Aang said. All three glared at him. 1 girl started to dance. Oaki took off his shirt. A couple more girls started to dance. Oaki took off his pants and shoes.  
"Dude I'm down to my boxers." Oaki said through clenched teeth. A group of boys started to dance with the girls. Aurora took of her shirt, shorts, and shoes. She was in her bra and thong. Pretty soon everybody was dancing. Oaki and Aurora had to cover themselves.  
"Is Oaki naked?" Toph whispered to Katara who was covering her eyes.  
"Um yeah." Katara whispered back.  
"Man! How come all of these girls get to see him naked and I don't." Toph whined crossing her arms. Katara scooted away from Toph.  
"Ok why don't we let Fang and Dusk go get dressed and maybe they'll dance with one of you." Aang said choking down a laugh. Oaki and Aurora glared at Aang but quickly left. The band started to play Daddy's little girl by Jesse McCartney. Oaki came back with a button up fire nation shirt and loose jeans on. He slid into the seat next to Toph. Just then the principal walked in.  
"That's them the boys we want." He yelled pointing to Aang and Oaki. Aurora, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Oaki ran through the hole in the cave wall. Angie quickly followed them. The gang hopped on Appa's back. Angie gasped as she climbed on Appa's back.  
"You're the avatar!" She said. Everybody looked at her in shock.  
"Angie what are you doing here?" Oaki demanded.


	4. The Painted Lady

Appa trudged through the polluted water with Sokka, Katara, Toph, Aurora, Angie, and Oaki on his back Aang and Momo were playing in the water.  
"Is your name even Fang?" Angie asked. Oaki rolled his eyes at her.  
"No." Oaki answered.  
"Well what is it then." Angie demanded.  
"Why can't we just leave her somewhere?" Oaki complained to Aang.  
"Because she knows." Aang answered. Oaki exasperated.  
"My real name is Oaki." Oaki said.  
"Don't worry I won't tell anybody about you guys. But you guys have to let me travel with you." Angie said.  
"Oh joy." Oaki said sarcastically. They hopped off of Appa when they found a great campsite.  
"I saw a village up that way, let's go see if they have any food." Oaki suggested pointing forward. The gang agreed and They all headed in the way Oaki suggested. They came across a doc.  
"Um could give us a ride to that village, please?" Sokka asked. The man looked up at the kids.  
"Yeah sure hop on." The man said. Toph looked uneasy.  
"Just hold on to me." Oaki whispered to her. Toph smiled and held his hand, she blushed. Angie glared at Toph. They all sat down on the boat.  
"The name is Doc." Doc said.  
"Why is your river so polluted?" Aang asked.  
"It's that factory over there." Doc answered. They reached the doc and everyone got off.  
"See you later Doc." Sokka said.  
"Everybody here looks so depressed." Katara said sadly.  
"I wish we could help them." She continued.  
"Hey Doc you got any thing here to eat." Sokka asked Doc who was behind the counter.  
"I'm not Doc, Doc is my brother. My name is Shoe." Doc/Shoe said. The gang wore confused faces.  
"But you are Doc you're wearing the same clothes and everything." Aang protested.  
"Anyway do you have any food or not." Oaki said. Doc/Shoe dropped a bucked filled with fish and clams on the counter top.  
"I'm having a special buy three fish get one clam free." Doc/Shoe said. Everybody made a face at the bucket. Aurora chibi poked the clam with her sword. Everyone's faces turned green.  
"Uhhh we'll just take 14 fish please." Sokka said holding up some coins.  
"Hey Doc you think you could give us a ride back over." Sokka said.  
"Let me get my brother." Doc/ Shoe said. Sokka and Oaki face palmed, but followed Doc/Shoe to the doc. A little boy went up to Katara and pulled on her skirt. Katara bent down so that she was eye level with the little boy.  
"Excuse me Ma'am, you have any food to spare?" The little boy asked with a small voice. Katara gasped and gave the boy one of her fish.  
"I wish I could do more." Katara said with sorrow in her eyes. She caught back up with the gang.  
"Goodnight everyone." Aang called to everybody. Once Oaki was sure they we're all asleep he tried to quietly sneak over to Toph's sleeping bag, when he bumped into Katara. They both fell to the ground with a quiet thud.  
"What are you doing?" Katara demanded in a hushed tone.  
"I could ask you the same." Oaki whispered.  
"If you must know, I needed some water." Katara whispered crossing her arms.  
"I have to pee." Oaki whispered they nodded to each other and went they're separate ways. Oaki successfully snuck into Toph's sleeping bag. He fell asleep within seconds.  
"How'd you get into my sleeping bag?" Toph asked Oaki the next morning.  
"5 more minutes, Mom." Oaki mumbled turning over on his side. Toph smiled and went back to sleep.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Angie yelled pointing to the sleeping Oaki in Toph's sleeping bag.  
"What is with all the yell- Oh hey everybody." Oaki said noticing everyone but Toph and Angie smirking at him.  
"Hey guys I think Appa is sick." Katara said petting Appa who was on his side.  
"He doesn't look sick. Are you ok boy?" Aang said rubbing Appa's belly. Appa moaned.

"Looks like we have to stay here for awhile longer." Katara said in a concerned tone. With that everyone took Doc's boat back into town. They looked around.

"Everybody looks different." Sokka stated.

"They look happier then they were yesterday." Aang said.

"Hey Doc what happened? Why is everybody so happy?" Aang asked.

"I'm not Doc, I'm Shoe. And it's all thanks to the Painted Lady." Doc/Shoe said. All three boys glared at him.

"What is this Painted Lady?" Katara asked in a tone that sounded weird to Oaki.

"Why are you talking like that?" Oaki asked.

"Talking like what?" Katara asked in the same tone.

"The Painted Lady is our village's goddess she is a spirit that helps us." Doc/Shoe answered.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm a ghost!" Sokka said in a mocking tone and Aang joined in soon after that. Katara glared at them.

"Hey that Lady helped this village!" She yelled at the two boys but they continued to mock the spirit. Katara turned her back to them. She saw a very suspicious Oaki in front of her.

"Getting some water my ass." Oaki said.

"Going to the bathroom my ass!" Katara retorted. They glared at each other.

"I know what you did and I'm telling Sokka." Oaki said. Katara pushed him up against one of the houses, out of sight.

"I just want to help these people." Katara whispered. Oaki narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine i won't tell them but you owe me." Oaki said smirking, Katara knew by that smirk that she was going to regret making a deal with him.

'This is almost as bad as selling my soul to the devil. Though that is pretty much what I'm doing.' Katara thought.

"What secret?" Sokka, Aang, Toph, Aurora, and Angie asked in union. Oaki's face went white, Katara smiled nervously.

"Okay you caught us. We are secretly dating." Katara said smashing her lips onto Oaki's. Oaki's eyes widened but if was going to pull this off he had to act fast. He started to kiss her back and slowly closed his eyes. Sokka was shocked, Aang was pissed, Toph turned her head away though she couldn't see them she knew that they were kissing, Angie cried, Aurora shrugged. Katara slowly broke the kiss, her cheeks turned a bright cherry red.

"Oooooook I didn't see that coming." Sokka said. Aang seethed.

"Well now you guys know so..." Katara walked away leaving Oaki, for the others to interrogate.

"How long has that been going on?" Aang demanded.

"Uh... It just happened." Oaki answered. Oaki quickly glanced at Toph.

'She looks hurt.' Oaki thought. A single tear fell down Toph's cheek.

"I thought he liked me. Why am I crying over him?' Toph thought.  
Everybody walked back to their campsite in awkward silence. Oaki and Katara had to hold hands to prove that they were together, but they avoided eye contact. Oaki could feel the glares baring into his soul.

"He is truly the devil in disguise." Aang whispered to Angie. Oaki stopped walking, he didn't have a tight grip on Katara's hand but she stopped with him. Aurora noticed that he stopped and walked over to him.

"Whats wrong Oaki?" The two girls asked in usion. Oaki's black hair covered his eyes.

"I'm fine just go on." He said with a hostile edge to his voice. Aurora knew what that meant.

"C'mon Katara we need to leave him alone right now." Aurora said nudging Katara back to the campsite.  
Is was a few hours later when Oaki walked into the camp and crawled into his sleeping bag, just as Katara was leaving camp. She healed all the sick. And she returned just in time to get a few hours of sleep.

"I hope your little outing was worth it." Someone whispered behind her. She spun around to see Oaki in his sleeping bag looking at her.

"..."

"I saw Toph cry while we were kissing." He whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she liked you." Katara whispered.

"Us secretly dating is the best you could come up with?" He said his voice raised.

"Look I'm really sorry and tired, we will talk about this tomorrow." She whispered turning away from him. The next morning they did their same routine except everybody ignored Oaki.

"Um, hey Toph." Oaki said as they walked through the small village.

"I'm not talking to you." she stated bluntly.

"Why?" He asked. Blush crept onto her face.

Ummm, because I just don't want to talk to you." She said crossing her arms over chest.

"Look out!" Oaki screamed, he caught her arm just as she was about to walk off the doc and into the water. He pulled her back and she smacked into his broad chest. She blushed harder.

"Er... thanks." She said, pushing off of him.

"You can still hold onto me even though you don't want to talk to me." Oaki said. reluctantly she held onto his arm.

"I'm just saying if the Painted Lady really wanted to help this village she would take out that factory." Sooka said pointing the fire nation factory. Katara thought for a moment. She continued to walk ahead of Sokka and Aang.  
She gasped at seeing Toph holding onto Oaki.

"Um Toph what are you doing?" Katara demanded.

"She is holding onto me so that she doesn't fall off the doc." Oaki answered for Toph.

"Well why can't she hold onto Aang or Sokka?" Katara yelled.

"Why do you care?" Oaki asked in his normal tone.

"Because you are my boyfriend!" Katara shouted.

"We need to break up." Oaki said still calm.

"I was thinking the same!" Katara yelled.

"Good."

"Good!"

"Fine."

"Fine!" With that Katara stormed off.

"Ahh, that felt good." Oaki said even more relaxed. Toph couldn't help but smile.

"How could you go and break Katara's heart like that?" Aang yelled at Oaki angrily.

"I doubt I broke her heart."Oaki said. Aang glared at him then chased after Katara. Oaki shrugged and walked back to camp with Toph happily holding onto his arm. When everyone was asleep (Oaki was back in Toph's sleeping bag where he felt he belonged.) Katara got up, filled her sleeping bag with hay, put on her Painted Lady outfit and make up then left the campsite. she was nearly to the factory when she heard footsteps following her. Katara began to sprint. but she didn't get far before she was tackled by her pursuer. the shadowy figure pinned Katara to the ground on her back.

"Let go of me you creep!" She screamed.

"Katara! shut up before you wake everybody up." Oaki exclaimed in a hushed whisper covering mouth.

"Oaki? What are you doing here?" She asked as he lifted his hand from her mouth.

"You are planning on destroying the factory right? I want in dude I'm all for vandalism." He answered.

"Mr. Bad boy huh?" Katara asked.

"That me." They chuckled.

"Hey Oaki get off the- Katara you're the painted lady?" Aang asked coming out of nowhere. Oaki and Katara blushed intensly seeing as Oaki still had Katara pinned to the ground. Aang's face grew red and smoke flew out of his ears.

"Heheheh." Oaki laughed nervously and got off Katara.

"We are going to destroy the factory want to come?" Katara asked fixing her make up and outfit. Aang glared at Oaki but agreed to go on the mission.

"Oh and Aang Me and Katara were never dating this was the secret."Oaki said as he morphed into a huge white wolf. Oaki carried the two benders on his back to the factory.

"Okay you guys ready?" Katara asked the boys. Aang nodded and Oaki made a weird wolfy laughing sound. And with that the three went into the building and destroyed everything insight.

"Hahahaha! That was wicked awesome dudes!" Oaki now in human form laughed.

"SHHHHHH!" Katara said to him  
.

"We don't want to wake up Sokka." She whispered. All three anime sweat dropped when they rounded the corner. Sokka, Toph, and Aurora were waiting for them.

"Oh hey Sokka! We were just on a morning walk." Katara said nervously.

"A morning walk?" Sokka said dumping hay out of her sleeping bag. Katara, Aang and Oaki looked down.

"Katara I know your the painted lady! And I also know that you've been feeding Appa paralyzing tongue berries!" Sokka said. Toph stuck out her tongue to reveal her purple tongue as she held up a bag of the berries.

"You ate them?" Oaki screamed rushing over to her and examining her tongue thoroughly.

"Em fen" Toph said it was supposed to come as I'm fine but her tongue was swollen.

"Katara you could have put the whole mission in jeopardy! We are leaving right now!" Sokka said crossing his arms. Katara with her head lowered walked away into the campsite.

"And how long have you two known?" Sokka demanded glaring at Aang and Oaki.

"Hey I just found out this morning." Aang said defensively.

"I've known the entire time. Me and Katara weren't really dating." Oaki confessed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you made me jealous for no reason?" Toph yelled at a shrunken Oaki.

"You were jealous?" Oaki asked with a smile on his face. Toph blushed hard when realization hit her at what she just said.

"If it makes you feel any better I feel the same way as you." Oaki said grabbing her arms and crashing his lips onto hers. Toph froze for a second unsure about what to do. Then she started to kiss him back.

"Ahem!" Sokka cleared his throat. Oaki and Toph reluctantly broke apart, blushing madly. They walked back to Appa with huge smiles on their faces hand in hand. But Oaki suddenly stopped. He could hear something in the water moving fast toward the village. He let go of Toph's hand and ran to the ledge to what it was.  
He gasped.

'The army!' He thought. Oaki grew tense and watched the army's every move. Until he couldn't stand there and watch any longer. He uncontrolably morphed into a giant white wolf and jumped off the edge of the cliff he was standing on and charged at the dock. He roared at the soldiers. the soldiers fell in line ready to attack the giant white wolf withh crimson red eyes in front of them. Oaki swiftly took them all out by swatting them into the water with his huge strong tail. The general was now the only soldier left. The general narrowed his amber eyes at Oaki. The general got in a fighting stance, challenging Oaki to make a move. Oaki roared in defiance and charged at the general.

"Oaki will kill him if we don't get down there in time. We have to move!" Aurora spoke urgently to the others. They nodded in agreement and acted quickly. The general held a small knife in his hand. Oaki bit into the general's arm. The general with his free arm repeatedly stabbed Oaki in his shoulder. Oaki whined and whimpered but didn't let go. Blood was spilling out of both the general's arm and Oaki's shoulder.

"Oak- Er... Fang drop him now!" Aurora commanded to her wolfly companion. Oaki growled at her.

"Look I know the full moon is in a few days and you're testy but killing him is not the answer." Aurora said. Oaki flung the general aside. Oaki crouched into a hunting position and stalked toward Aurora.

"Your friend is no longer in charge. I am now!" Oaki said in a demonic voice. Aurora's eyes grew wide and backed up.

"What's wrong why isn't he changing back?" Sokka asked.

"Oaki's demon side has taken control of his body." Aurora answered as she backed up more.

"Meaning?" Sokka asked.

"He could possibly kill everyone here." Aurora answered. Sokka immediately hid behind Aurora. Oaki charged toward them. Toph out of nowhere stepped in front of her friends. Oaki roared at her.

"He said I couldn't hurt you, he said nothing about them." Oaki's demon side said nodding toward Aurora and Sokka.

"You are not going to touch my friends you sick bastard!" Toph yelled. Oaki relaxed and straightened up.

"You aren't afraid of me?" Oaki's demonic side asked. Toph shook her head. Oaki's red eyues vanished and were replaced with the beautiful blue ones that his friends loved. Oaki morphed back to his human form. He fell on to the dock worn out from fighting his inner demon.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter I will update soon.**


	5. Sokka and Oaki's master

The gang were all lying down on a roof top watching meteorites fall.

"Wow it's amazing." Katara said.

"It kind of makes you realize how insignificant we all are." Sokka said.

"Eh you've seen nothing once you've seen it a thousand times." Toph said. Oaki held her hand tighter.

"This stuff is ok but your beauty over powers it all." Oaki said Toph blushed. a meteorite fell just a few fields behind them.

"Wow you've never not seen anything like this." Sokka said as it crashed. The gang hoped on Appa and flew over to where the meteorite landed.

"That fire will destroy the town! There's a creek I'll waterbend over the fire." Katara said as she flew away on Appa.

"C'mon let's make a trench to keep the flames in." Aang said to Toph. Oaki grabbed Toph's arm.

"Are you crazy you could get burned?" Oaki said. Toph yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"I'll be fine!" She yelled at him. Oaki was taken aback by her out burst.

"What should we do?" Sokka and Aurora asked.

"Keep an eye on Momo." Aang said.

"So what we are just lemur sitters?" Sokka and Aurora demanded. Momo landed on Sokka's shoulder's.

"There, there." He said as he petted Momo.

"Sokka, Aurora, Oaki! Stand clear!" Aang commanded.

"Stand clear, got it!" They all three said sadly as Aang blew tons of water in the trench. The water washed over Sokka, Aurora, and Oaki. They popped up out of snow with irritated looks.

"Good work everybody!" Aang said cheerfully. The next afternoon they got lunch at a restaurant in town. Sokka and Aurora sat on the stairs together and Oaki avoided Toph by sitting on the ledge.

"These people don't know how close they were to getting toasted last night." Aang said.

"Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is we don't get the hero worship anymore I miss the love." Toph said. Oaki felt like jumping off the ledge he was sitting on just to get away from her.

"Boo-who poor heros." Sokka said gruffly. Aurora put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's you guy's problem? You guys haven't even touched your food." Katara asked.

"My problem is that if your trying protect someone because well gee I don't know you love and then they yell at you for it." Oaki said.

"It's just all you guys can do these amazing things and be heroes. We can't do that stuff we aren't heroes." Sokka said motioning to him, and Aurora.

"That's not true, no one can read a map like you Sokka and Aurora You're great at swinging your sword. And Toph maybe you should apologize to Oaki." Katara said.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong." Toph said crossing her arms.

'That's it I'm jumping off this ledge.' Oaki thought.

"Don't even think about it Oaki." Aurora said.

"Yeah and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time. I mean look at Katara's hair what's up with that right?" Aang said.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" Katara said.

"Nothing I was just trying to-"

"Look we appreciate the effort, but you guys are all so special and we are just regular." Sokka sighed. Katara sat in between Aurora and Sokka.

"I'm sorry you guys are feeling so down but, I hope you know none of us see you guys that way... I think i know what'll make you guys feel better..." Katara said.

"You do?" Sokka asked.

"Shopping!" He said joyfully.

"Look at all the cool stuff they have." Aurora said. Toph held Oaki's hand.

"I'm sure they have something in here you'll like." Toph said. Oaki sighed. Sokka tried out a bunch of weapons but none of them really appealed to him. Aurora settled on a new sword and Oaki looked bored out of his mind. Then something caught both Sokka and Oaki's attention. It was the most beautiful sword either one of them has ever seen.

"Oooooooooooooooooo." They said together.

"Now that's what we're talking about." Oaki and Sokka said as they felt the sword.

"You two have good eyes that's an original from P. N. Thou's the greatest sword master and sword maker in fire nation history. He lives in a big castle up the road from here." The shop keeper said. Oaki and Sokka smiled at each other.

"That's it that's what you needed all along Sokka!" Aang said.

"A sword?" Sokka asked.

"Not the sword a master. We've all had masters to help us get better, You should see if you could study with P. N. Thou." Aang suggested.

"That's a great idea! I could have never gotten to where I am without master Paku. Everyone needs a teacher." Katara said.

"I learned from badger moles. They don't talk but their still good teachers." Toph said.

"Oaki and I learned from my father master Chan. He took Oaki when we found him and trained us to protect the Avatar with our lives." Aurora said.

"It would be nice to be a master sword fighter... All right I'll talk to him." Sokka said.

"And I'll come with you, I just need some space." Oaki said glancing at Toph for a second.

Oaki and Sokka stood in front of two big doors. Sokka knocked once then twice then he furiously began to bang both knockers against the door. A man opened the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oaki and Sokka screamed as the hugged each other. They quickly let go with straight faces.

"Can I help you two idiots?" The man asked. Oaki glared at him and was about to say something but Sokka stopped him.

"We've come to train with the master." Sokka said motioning to Oaki and himself.

"You two should know the master turns almost everyone away. What did you bring him to prove your worth?" The man said holding out his hand. Oaki and Sokka panicky looked at each other than searched themselves.

"Right. Let's get this over with." The man said motioning for the two boys to follow him inside. When they were they saw that the master was painting. Oaki and Sokka stepped foward and bowed.

"I'm Sokka and this is Oaki and we have come to learn the way of the sword. Your butler said that when we came here we'd have to prove our but that's just the thing we don't know if we are." Sokka said.

"Hmm... I see well then let's find out together how worthy you two are." The master said standing in front of them.

"I will train you two." the master said.

Sokka and Oaki stood side by side in the training ground listening to the master's instructions.

"You must become one with the sword, and think of it as another part of your own body." the master said.

"Like a second head." Sokka said.

"Like an arm." Oaki said knowingly astonished that this teacher would know the same technique as his adoptive father.

"Yes Oaki like a really sharp arm." The master praised. Oaki smiled. They continued to listen to the master as he explained the sword.

"What should we do today?" Aang asked Toph, Katara, and Aurora. (They left Angie with the villagers.

"I'm tapped out, I've already picked my toes twice." Toph said.

"Twice?" Aang asked.

"The first time is for cleaning, but the second time is for the sweet picking sensation." Toph answered.

"You know if Oaki were here he wouldn't care how disgusting that sentence was he'd still kiss you." Aurora said, making Toph sigh sadly.

"Sokka's been in charge of the schedule I'm not sure what we should do." Katara said.

"Plus it's so hot today." Toph said.

"How hot is it?" Aang asked trying to get her to say something funny.

"I don't know real hot?" Toph tried.

"It's, It's so hot not even Oaki's body could amount to how hot it is." Katara said.

"What did you just say?" Toph challenged.

"Um it's so hot that Momo is..is shedding like Appa. huh? huh?" Katara said.

"I guess the jokes don't run the family." Aang said disappointed.

"Everybody's a critic." Katara sighed.

"The warrior must practice lot's of arts to keep his mind sharp. The first you two will learn is Calligraphy. Write your names on the paper." The master commanded handing the two of them a brush.

" Writing my name on paper will make me a better swords man?" Sokka asked.

"You are not just writing your name, you are stamping the paper with your identity." The master said. Oaki wrote his name down and added a paw print behind his 'i'.

"You're getting ink on your face." The master said to Sokka.

"I am? I am! So this about putting my identity on the paper, right?" Sokka asked. The master nodded. Sokka covered his face with ink, and smashed his face on the paper.

"Tada!" He said as he held up his painting of his face. The master put his head down and closed his eyes.

Sokka and Oaki faced their opponents. Oaki's Opponent was the same size as Sokka's. Oaki attacked quickly knocking the sword out his opponents hand. Oaki then tripped his opponent and put the sword to his neck. He looked up at the master for approval. The master nodded his head to Oaki. Sokka faced his Opponent with an awkward fighting stance. Sokka lunged at his opponent, who swiftly dodged his blow and knocked the sword out of his hand Sokka ran as the man chased him.

"Landscaping teaches the warrior to hold the lay of the land in his mind.." The master said guiding the boys who were blindfolded.  
He turned them around.

"In battle you only have an instant to take everything in." The master said as he took off their blindfolds. Sokka smiled at the beauty of the land. Oaki showed no emotion he looked as though the land bored him.  
The master quickly turned them around.

"Now paint it." He said. Sokka tried to look back.

"And remember no peeking." The master said as he turned Sokka around. Oaki painted Toph's face and with no flaws. Sokka tried to paint the land.

"Times up let me see." The master said. Oaki showed him the picture of Toph that he drew.

"I asked you to paint the land not a girl." the master said.

"Toph is far more beautiful than this landscape." Oaki answered sadly. The master turned his attention to Sokka's drawling.

"You added a rainbow." The master said.

"Is that ok?" Sokka asked. the master looked down and the boys followed him back to the castle.

"I thought the rainbow was a nice touch." Oaki said putting a hand Sokka's shoulder. Sokka smiled at him.

They faced their same opponents once again. Oaki defeated his opponent easily. Sokka swung his wooded sword at opponent furiously.

"Sokka." The master called. Sokka stopped and looked up not paying attention to his opponent. who knocked him to the ground. Oaki ran over and swiftly took out Sokka's opponent and helped Sokka up. Sokka looked up at The master questionably.

"Always concentrate on what you're doing." The master said. Sokka looked at nothing irritated and stuck his thumb up at the master.

"Rock gardening teaches the warrior to manipulate his surroundings and use them to his advantage." The master said walking them to his rock garden. Oaki made Toph out of rocks, Then he grew sad.

"Manipulate them to my advantage hmmmmmmmmm, Oh!" Sokka exclaimed as he made a comfortable area for himself. The butler came out and panicked when he saw what the boys did to his garden.

"Hey, could you bring me a cold drink." Sokka said lounging in his little area.

"Me too. " Oaki said. The butler looked at the Master.

"I want lemon in mine." The master said. The butler glared at them.

They faced their opponents once more. This time Oaki's Opponent was shaking, Oaki raised his wooden sword and his opponent just fainted. Oaki smiled mischievously. Sokka defeated his opponent this time. And the master nodded at both of them in approval. Oaki and Sokka high-fived.

"So where do we go next? We're starting from here." Katara said pointing to one side of a map.

"No. we're over on this island." Aamg said pointing to another side of the map.

"You noddle brains don't know what you're doing. I miss Sokka and Oaki, I should've apologized to him." Toph said.

"I told you, but you didn't listen." Katara said. Toph gave her the bird.

"Oh! I got one if you miss them so much why don't you marry them!" Katara said. Toph rolled over on her side and Aang blew a fly out of his face.

"You two have had a good first day of training." The master said. Oaki smiled.

"I have? But I thought I messed everything up." Sokka said.

"You did, but you messed them up in a creative way." The master said.

"You two are ready for real swords." The master said. Oaki and Sokka smiled at each other.

"Tomorrow you two will be making your own swords." the master said and their smiles grew bigger.

"Your swords will be an extension of yourselves, choose your steel carefully." The master said. Oaki and Sokka looked around didn't find anything they really liked. Then they got an idea.

"Master would it be possible for us to leave and bring back special materials for our swords?" Sokka asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The master answered.

Aang, Toph, Aurora, and Katara were all laying around.

"Oaki!" She said excitedly when she heard footsteps. She and the others hoped up immediately.

"Hey guys." Sokka and Oaki called as they walked through the entrance. Sokka was tackled to the ground by Aang, Katara, and Aurora. Oaki laughed at them, then Oaki was tackled by Toph.

"Oaki I'm so sorry it's just you made me think of my parents when you tried to stop me from putting out the-mphf" Oaki silenced Toph's apology by kissing her. They broke apart minutes later breathing heavily.

"No need to apologize babe I already forgave you." Oaki said smiling. Toph hugged him harder.

"We need some help." Sokka said interrupting their moment.

They all looked down at the meteorite that was in a giant hole in the ground. Oaki, Sokka, Katara, Aurora, and Aangpushed it up the hill while Toph earthbent it. Sokka banged on the knockers, until The master opened the door.  
He looked at Katara, Aurora, Toph, and Aang.

"Wha are they?" The master demanded.

"Oh um, they're me and Oaki's friends." Sokka said. The master studied them.

"Hey, you're the girl from Oaki's painting, and his rock sculpture." The master said pointing to Toph.

"Yes master. She is my girlfriend her name is Toph and she's blind." Oaki said proud that Toph was his girlfriend.

"It's very nice to meet you all." The master said bowing.

"Do you think we could make swords out of a meteorite?" Sokka and Oaki asked. The mast put his hand on it.

"We'll make swords like no other." The master said confidently. The days passed on and finally both Oaki's and Sokka's sword's were finished.

"Oaki, and Sokka when you two first started you were rude, arrogant, and I didn't like you. But you proved me wrong and showed what powerful warriors you are. I am proud to present your swords to the two of you." The master said handing them their swords.

"I'm sorry master you're wrong." Sokka said.

"We are not worthy. We aren't who think we are. We aren't from the firenation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe and Oaki is from the Eastern Earth kingdom. We lied so that we could learn swordsmanship from you. We are sorry." Sokka confessed handing his sword back to the master. Aang Katara, Toph, and Aurora anime sweat dropped and had anime scared expressions. Oaki put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. Oaki also unsheathed his sword just in case.

"I'm sorry too." The master said. The master quickly swung his sword at Sokka. Oaki acted fast and used his sword as a shield, protecting both Sokka and him from the master's blade. Aang, Katara, Toph and Aurora sprung up and got ready to fight the master.

"No! This is our fight." Sokka said to them. Oaki swung his leg out and tripped the master. Oaki used this time to flee out into the courtyard, grabbing Sokka as he fled. The master recovered and chased after them. Sokka stood beside Oaki as they faced the master. Oaki flipped his hair out of his eyes and charged at the master. Oaki thrashed and thrashed at the master. The master blocked his blows. The master looked over at Toph and smiled. Oaki looked at Toph and frowned at the master. The master used tripped Oaki while Oaki was looking at Toph. Oaki groaned as he hit the ground.

"Remember concentrate on the battle." The master said to Oaki as he walked over him. The master then turned his attention towards Sokka the master walked past Oaki and chased after Sokka. Sokka ran into a bamboo forest. Sokka cut down the bamboo in order to distract the master.

" Good, Sokka make the trees fight for you." The master praised. Oaki ninja ran on the bamboo trees to the master and attacked him. The master caught by surprise fell.

"Noooooooooo!" Oaki screamed painfully as he painfully morphed into a giant white wolf. The master took this oppertunity to catch up to Sokka. Who was in the courtyard, waiting for the master. The master ran into the courtyard. They fought until Sokka fell.

"I honestly expected more out of you Sokka." The master disappointedly. Aang and the others minus Aurora, hoped down and ran to assist Sokka, but before they got there Oaki in his human form rammed into the master causing him to fall Oaki quickly helped Sokka up, and they ran over to the master who was still on the ground. They pointed their swords at his neck. The master smiled up at them.

"I've taught you two well." The master said. Oaki and Sokka helped him up.

"I think I'm a little old to be fighting the avatar and my own grandson." The master said turning to Oaki. Aang, Katara, and Toph looked at the master in shock.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell them grandpa." Aurora said hopping down from her spot on the ledge.

"Your father has taught you well Oaki." The master praised, Oaki beamed.

"How did you know?" Aang asked.

"Oh I've been around awhile. Course I knew from the start that Sokka was from a water tribe" P. N. Thou answered.

"But why would you agree to train a person from the water tribe?" Katara asked.

"Because it does not matter who you are, any body who wants to learn is worthy of the sword. And because he is a friend of my granddaughter and grandson." Master Thou answered putting his arms around his grandchildren.

"Oaki I am so proud of you stood up for your friend even though my battle was not with you. I am also proud of you Sokka you tried very hard to complete each lesson. You both are very worthy of the sword." Master Thou said bowing to the both of them.

"Goodbye kids and don't be afraid to visit once in a while." Master Thou called as the gang left out the front gate.

"Wait!" the butler called, they all turned around.

"the master wanted you to have this as something to remember him by." The butler said handing Sokka a small bag. they bowed to each other and the butler left.

"It's a pie show tile." Sokka said taking his gift out of the bag.

"White Lotus." Aang said.

"Huh. What does it mean?" Katara asked.

"I have no idea." Sokka answered.

"Hey Toph I got you something since you've never had a chance to bend space earth before." Sokka said handing a small ball of the meteorite to Toph. Toph let go of Oaki's hand and grabbed her gift with both hands.

"Sweet!" She exclaimed.

"Check this out!" Toph said as she made the ball into a heart that in the middle had a T + O. Oaki smiled.

"I love it." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on her cheek.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one took me awhile.**


	6. The Beach

**This chapter is going to be short, because it's a Zuko episode and I'm not going to write his parts. I'm just focusing on Team Avatar.**

* * *

The gang was relaxing in a cavern type spot with water.

"Aang! I know swimming is fun and all but do you really think you should be exposing yourself like that? Cover up!" Toph called from a rock she was sitting on, with Oaki sitting right beside her, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"What? I'm wearing trunks." Aang called back floating across the water with Momo resting on his chest.

"I know it's your tattoos I'm worried about! What if somebody sees you!" Toph cried throwing her arms up in the air for dramatic effect.

"There are walls all around us, It's completely safe." Katara said as she finished wringing her hair out.

"Yeah, it's fine babe just relax and enjoy the feel of the water on your feet." Oaki said kissing her cheek.  
Momo's ears pricked as he noticed the waterfall Aang was heading towards. Aang smiled and jumped down the waterfall slide.

"Lets go again." Aang said to Momo as he resurfaced at the bottom only to be seen by guards, Aang then flew back to the top.

The gang lay fast asleep on a beach somewhere. Toph snuggled closer to Oaki. Their eyes snapped open and they sprung up from their sleeping mat.

"Hey guys you're going to think I'm crazy but there is metal coming this way." Toph said to the group.

"I don't think you're crazy I hear the footsteps too." Oaki said his face serious. Aang groaned as a light hit his face. The gang looked up to see a man with metal boots standing on a cliff above them.

"Yeah that's not creepy at all." Oaki said sarcastically . The man breathed in air. Oaki's eyes grew wide.

"Everyone move!" He yelled. but it was too late the man made explosions with his mind at the group. As everyone flew back Toph stopped and earthbent rocks and dirt at the man. Oaki morphed into a normal sized wolf and ran across the rocks, jumping through the cloud of dust that was formed by all the dirt, and bit the man hard on the the shoulder bring the man his knees. The man throw Oaki off his shoulder into the dirt. Oaki quickly stood back up and attacked the man, but not before the man sent another explosion the gang. Oaki morphed back into a human.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Oaki screamed at the man as he morphed back into a wolf and attacked the man again. Oaki bit into the man's flesh, breaking the skin. The man tried to throw Oaki off but Oaki transformed into a giant white wolf and threw the man a few feet away. He morphed back into a human.

"Go! Go to Appa I'll distract this idiot!" Oaki called to his friends. His friends obeyed his order though Toph hesitated. Oaki morphed into a wolf again and attacked the man. The man caught Oaki by his throat and threw him into a maze of rocks. Oaki struggled to stand up. The man was in front of Oaki. Oaki growled furiously at the man, jumped up and latched onto the man's arm. The man threw Oaki into the rocks.

'I'm taking a beating here, I've got to think fast!' Oaki thought.

'I've got no choice time to let out my inner demon.' Oaki thought. Oaki morphed into a giant white wolf. His eyes were red, his teeth and claws were now longer and sharper than before. Oaki roared at the man, and charged him only to be thrown into one of the rocks that were sticking up from the ground. The rock crumbled and fell onto Oaki. Oaki let out a loud whine. The man noticed that he wasted his time fighting with the wolf and he lost his true target; The Avatar. He ran away from the mountain of rocks that buried Oaki. Appe landed next to the mountain of rocks. The gang frantically dug a very injured Oaki out of the gravel. Oaki moaned in his unconscious state. The gang quickly put Oaki's limp body on Appa's back. Oaki groaned.

"Hey guys, I think he's coming back to us." Sokka called.

"Uhhhhhhhh, hey guys. Did I win?" Oaki said groggily. Everyone hugged him. Oaki winced from the pain and everybody immediately let go.

"Not exactly, you took a beating and when um whatever that guy was, realized that we we're gone he left." Aurora answered.

"I'm just glad I'm alive, being smashed with a ton is not easy on bones." Oaki said lifting up his broken arm. Katara began to heal his injuries.

* * *

**Yeah so this chapter was extremely short. Sorry about that btw.**


	7. The Avatar and The Firelord

I own nothing but the words :)

* * *

"That's it that's Rokku's home." Aang called to his friends as Appa flew them down onto deserted volcano island.

"I gotta say I was expecting well gee I don't know some houses." Oaki said in his monotone voice.

"What's wrong with him?" Sokka whispered to Aurora.

"He probably didn't sleep well seeing as some people can't heal other people right."Toph said from Appa's back, motioning toward Katara. Katara shot Toph a glare.

"At least he slept, I couldn't sleep because somebody kept kicking me." Katara said shooting a glare at Sokka.

"Well, excuse me if I need room. But if it weren't for Aurora's sword hogging up all the room I wouldn't need to stretch out." Sokka said turning towards Aurora.

"Well what if there is an aerial attack, and I don't have sword next to me." Aurora tested.

"I don't even know why you have the damn sword in the first place, you never fight. I'm the one doing all the work." Oaki called as he hopped down from Appa. While everybody was busy argueing Aang was about expload with frustration.

"All of you just shut up! I need to concentrate!" Aang yelled from his perch on a rock. Everyone immedately quieted down but glared at each other. Aang went into the Avatar state. A few hours later he returned from his Avatar state to see his friends still not talking to each other. He told them what he learned from Rokku about friendship.

* * *

"So you mean after all Rokku and Sozin went through, even after Rokku showed him mercy, Sozin still betrayed Rokku in the end?" Katara asked.

"Ahhh, the firenation just a bunch of dicks." Oaki said.

" it's like these people are born bad." Toph said agreeing with Oaki. They all turned they're attention back to Aang.

"No. That's wrong I don't think that was the point of what Rokku showed me at all." Aang said.

"Then what was the point?" Sokka asked.

"Rokku was just as much firenation as Sozin right? If anything their story proves anybody is capable of good and great evil. Anyone Even the fire lord and the firenation have to be treated like they are worth giving a chance. And I also think it was about friendships." Aang said. Aurora, Katara, Sokka, Oaki, and Toph all looked at each other and apologized to each other for earlier.

"Do you really think friendships can last more than one life time?" Toph asked. Oaki grabbed her hand.

"Nothing can separate me from you guys." He said. Then they all held hands and smiled except for Sokka who was thinking it out.

"Well scientifically speaking there's no way to prove that-"

"Oh Sokka shut up and hold hands." Katara said. after a few seconds Sokka held her hand.

* * *

**Sorry this one is short too promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	8. The Runaway

Toph faced Katara; while getting into a fighting stance. Katara made water come her hands. They faced each other with death glares on their faces.

"Okay I'm ready to train now." Aang said as he put on his blind fold. He faced the girls and ducked and dodged out of the way as Toph sent pieces of earth his way and as Katara threw water blades at him.

"Hey don't we need to train too?" Oaki asked Sokka and Aurora, they shrugged and they fought each other with their swords.

"Good job twinkle toes. Visualize then attack." Toph praised Aang. Oaki got distracted and Aurora took this moment to trip him. Oaki fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hey that hurt my injuries are still healing." Oaki complained.

"Then don't get distracted." Sokka said.

"Hey Toph! How come I don't get a nickname." Oaki called to her.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something right now I'll have to get back to you on that." Toph called back to him as she flung a chunk of dirt at Aang, who duck causing it to hit Katara.

"Why don't you take your own advise Toph?" Katara said.

"What's the matter can't handle some dirt? Madame Fussybritches." Toph asked teasingly.

"You see everybody gets a nickname but me!" Oaki said from the sidelines. Katara grew upset and made a wave of water come up from the river they were by. Oaki instinctively pushed Toph out of the way and the water came crashing down onto him.

"Oww." He said in his monotone voice. This made Toph upset and the two girls collided, creating mud that they wrestled each other around in.

"I'm I the only one that's turned one by this?" Oaki whispered to Sokka and Aang. They nodded their heads as the looked at him in disgust.

"What?" He said defensively.

"Hey guys I thought you supposed to be training me?" Aang asked, making Toph and Katara look in his direction.

"Very well pupil, training is over." Katara said walking away.

"While Katara cleans off lets go have some fun." Toph said. Aang, Sokka, and Oaki cheered.

"Um you guys, go ahead I'll hang back and sharpen my sword." Aurora said. They all shrugged and left for town. As they walked through town, Sokka looked around. He saw the hawks flying around.

"I've been thinking about getting one of those, That way I wouldn't have to talk to anyone I could just send them messages." Sokka said excitedly.

"I gotta say I like the idea of not talking to you." Toph said making Oaki who was walking right next to her, holding her hand laugh. Then a bird pooped on his shoulder and he stopped laughing, and frowned.

"I hate birds." Oaki said shaking the shit off of his shoulder, while everyone else laughed.

"So guys what are we going to get with our last silver piece?" Aang asked.

"How about a new shirt." Oaki said.

"We can get more money." Toph said stopping Oaki stopped too. Aang and Sokka turned around with bewildered expressions.

"Right there." Toph said pointing to a guy in an alley playing a game with other guys around him.

"This is where you seeing people are at a disadvantage, everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last minute. But I can feel it with my earthbending." Toph whispered to the three boys.  
The guy that was playing guessed wrong and the dealer smiled. The dealer looked at Toph and saw that she was blind.

"You there! How would you like to play a friendly game?" The dealer.

"But how? I'm blind." Toph said waving her hand in front of her face.

"You don't have to see to be lucky." The dealer said. Toph shrugged and sat down in front of the dealer's table. she felt around for the shells and tossed her silver piece on the table. The dealer moved the shells around and switched the rock around. Toph picked the right shell.

"That's my girl!" Oaki cheered and kissed Toph. Toph smiled at Oaki's embrace.

"Flameo, Toph." Aang said.

"Wow. You're amazing at this. How would you like to make the game a little more interesting?" The dealer asked.

"More interesting. How?" Toph asked.

"Well lets say you toss in your friend's fine sword there, then I'll put in 20 silver pieces." The dealer said. Toph snatched Sokka's sword out of his hands and held it up the dealer.

"Make it 40." Toph said.

"?" Sokka exclaimed.

"40 silver pieces it is." The dealer said. He then switched the shells around. And Toph picked the one in the middle, which was the right one. Toph grabbed the money and Sokka grabbed his sword and all four of them ran away. They all laughed as they walked back to the campsite carrying baskets of food. They dropped the food baskets in front of Katara. While she stirred a pot of stew, as Aurora napped on Appa.

"Where did you get all the money to buy this?" Katara demanded.

"My baby got all this for us!" Oaki bragged as he pulled Toph into a huge hug.

"Yeah she scammed a guy in town, the one who moves the shells around all sneaky like." Aang answered.  
Katara glanced at Toph who was laying on the ground with Oaki right beside her, they were sharing grapes from a vine.

" She used earthbending to win the game. Classic!" Sokka chimed in.

"Ah so she cheated." Katara said putting her hands at her hips. Toph and Oaki looked up at Katara with resentment.

"Hey! I only cheated because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that?" Toph said.

"Yeah. Katara lighten up a bit, will you?" Oaki said pulling Toph closer to him.

"I'm just saying this isn't something we should make a habit of doing." Katara said.

"What a party pooper." Oaki whispered to Toph, who giggled.

"Why because it's fun and you hate fun?" Toph accused.

"I don't hate fun!" Katara said. She put Momo on her head.

"See fun." She said pointing to Momo with a big smile. Toph and Oaki looked at her dryly.

"Katara. I'll personally make you an Avatar promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams." Aang said. The next day, Oaki, Toph, Sokka, and Aang did a series of scams.

"Guys I think these scams have gone far enough. If you keep doing them something bad is going to happen." Katara said while everyone was lounging around.

"Could you for once stop being such a sour puss and just lighten up." Toph exclaimed from Oaki's lap.

"Oh I'm sorry. You think I should be more like you, like some wild child?" Katara demanded.

"Hey! Watch your tone Katara!" Oaki said glaring up at the waterbender.

"And yeah maybe, maybe then you'd see how great we have it. I mean look at us! We're traveling around the world, making easy money, and having fun. With no parents to tell us what to do." Toph said snuggling deeper into Oaki's lap.

"Yeah, because I don't think your parents would approve of you dating him! And the reason your acting like this is because of your parents!" Katara said gesturing to Oaki.

"Whatever." Toph said.

"They were controlling over you, so you ran away and now you act like your parents don't exist. You act like you hate them but you don't, you just feel guilty." Katara said softly.

"I do hate them!" Toph said, Oaki felt her whole body tense up.

"Why don't you just drop it Katara." Oaki said.

"I don't think so. I think you miss them but you just don't want to deal with that, instead you act like this crazy person." Katara said ignoring Oaki.

"Look, I ran away to help Aang!" Toph said getting up from Oaki's lap.

"You know what it doesn't matter, these scams put us all in danger. And we don't need that. We've already got some third eyed freak after us." Katara said.

"Speaking of that third eyed freak, I think I've come up with a name for him. What do you think of Sparky Sparky Boom Man!" Sokka said with a huge smile.

"Just think about it." He said.

"We have enough money you need to stop this!" Katara ordered. Oaki stood up.

"Who made you alpha?" He demanded getting defensively in front of Toph.

"Leave Katara alone Oaki." Aang said getting in front of Katara. They all glared at each other, while Sokka and Aurora just watched in silence.

"I'll stop when I want to stop and not when you tell me!" Toph shouted breaking the silence, she slammed her foot on the ground making a bag of money jump in one hand while she grabbed Oaki's hand with the other, the two of them stormed away from Katara and Aand, and sat down in the dirt, while Toph made a earth tent around them.

"Speaking of money I'm off to spend some." Sokka said nervously.

"Wait for me!" Aurora called.

"That was..." Sokka trailed off.

"Weird." Aurora finished for him as they left through town.

"So what are you getting?" Aurora asked.

"You'll see. Wait out here." Sokka told her as he walked into the messenger bird shop. He came out with a hawk on his shoulder.

"You got a chicken?" Aurora asked in a monotonic voice.

"It's not a chicken! It's a messenger hawk." Sokka said.

"Whatever. What's it's name?" She asked. Sokka put his hand on his chin.

"I got it! Hawky." Sokka said smiling at Aurora, who facepalmed herself.

"Really? You came up with Sparky Sparky Boom Man, and the best name you could come up with for your chicken uh I mean hawk is Hawky? Real creative Sokka." Aurora said sarcastically. Then hawk flew off of Sokka's shoulder and onto Aurora's.

"Sokka get your chicken off of my shoulder before I roast it." Aurora said. Sokka quickly grabbed Hawky and set him on his arm.

"Hawky I'm your owner now, so that means avoid Aurora at all costs. And I should warn you that there is already a lemur in the group so no fighting." Sokka said to Hawky. Aurora glared as the bird flew back onto her shoulder, it even licked her cheek.

"Bad Hawky!" Sokka scolded as he grabbed the bird from Aurora's shoulder as They walked. They gasped when they saw a sign with Toph's face on it. Sokka and Aurora looked terrified at each other. Hawky squawked and Sokka petted him.

"You're right Hawky this is bad." Sokka said.

"Sokka stop talking to the bird." Aurora said. Hawky pooped, then flapped his wings after he was done.

"Well isn't that charming?" Aurora said sarcastically. They raced back to the campsite quickly. They found Toph with Oaki (of course) sitting by Appa counting money.

"Toph when we were in town, we found something that you're not going to like." Sokka said as Aurora stood next to him. Sokka held the poster in front of Toph as she and Oaki looked up.

"Well it sounds like a sheet of paper but I guess you two are talking about what's on the paper." Toph said tryly.

"It's a wanted poster." Oaki whispered grabbing the poster from Sokka.

"Yeah and it's of you, they've nicknamed you the runaway!" Sokka exclaimed. Toph beamed, Oaki turned pale.

"A wanted poster! That's so great! The Runaway! I love my new nickname! Is there a picture of me? Does it look good?" Toph asked shaking Oaki. Oaki looked at the poster.

"Uhhhhhhhh. Great." He lied.

"That' not the point! Katara was right these scams have drawn too much attention to us." Aurora said.

"Chill you two. Think of it this way, now you have plenty of money to help with invasion plan." Toph said handing both Sokka and Aurora a bag full of money. The two smiled at each other and pretended to zip their lips. They handed Toph the poster, and with that Aurora and Sokka walked away from Oaki and Toph.

"What do I get?" Oaki asked Toph when she sat back down next to him.

"C'mon Oaki, you and I both know that you won't rat me out. But just in case you need a little persuasion. Meet me in me tent tonight after everyone has fallen asleep for a little more than just a make-out session." Toph said smiling seductively at Oaki. Oaki beamed and draped his arm around as they headed for town. Later Katara stirred dinner for Appa, and just after she bended the water into his mouth Oaki and Toph came back from their daily scamming carrying huge bags of money.

"Well look who's back. Where have you two been? Off scamming again?" Katara said.

"If we were is it any of your business?" Oaki challenged, receiving a glare from Katara.

"Yes we were." Toph answered sighing.

"And I suppose you don't think what you're doing is wrong at all." Katara said.

"No I don't." Toph said. Oaki got between Toph and Katara.

"Why don't you get off her back Katara?" Oaki demanded.

"It's okay Oaki." Toph said putting a hand on his shoulder. He did the I'm watching you sign to Katara before sitting next to Aang, Aurora, and Sokka.

"Well then what's this?" Katara demanded putting the poster in front of Toph's face.

"I DON'T KNOW! I mean seriously what's with you people I'm blind!" Toph yelled pointing to her eyes.

"It's a wanted poster! The Runaway is that what you're called now? Are you proud of this?" Katara demanded.

"Where did you get that?" Toph demanded.

"It doesn't matter where I got it. The fact is-" Katara spoke.

"You went through my stuff! You had no right!" Toph yelled pointing her finger at Katara.

"Your stuff was messy and I was straightening up and happened to stumble across it along with these." Katara said tossing some condoms at Toph. Oaki turned a couple shades of red, as did Toph.

"And by the way Oaki I don't think that you are large probably medium." Katara said crossing her arms. Oaki shrunk down into his seat.

"That's a lie! You're lying Katara!" Toph accused pointing her finger in Katara's face. Katara smacked Toph's hand out of the way.

"Fine it's a lie but you've been so out of control lately that I knew something was up! I knew you were hiding something and you were!" Katara said shoving the poster in Toph's face. Toph smacked the poster out of Katara's hand and stormed away from the waterbender.

"Don't you walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" Katara scolded as she stormed after Toph.

"Oh really mom? What are you going to do send me to my room!" Toph yelled.

"I wish I could!" Katara countered.

"Well you can't! Because you're not my mom and you're not their mom!" Toph yelled pointing to Oaki, Aang, Aurora, and Sokka. The four looked at each other and thought:

'FUCK! She just drug us into this!'

"I never said I was!" Katara yelled back.

"No but you sure in the hell do act like it." Oaki whispered.

"What was that young man?" Katara demanded.

"Nothing Ma'am!" He screamed in a high pitched tone.

"You see? You think it's your job to boss everyone around, but it's not. You are a regular kid like the rest of us. So stop acting like you can tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want." Toph said.

"Actually some of us are almost adults." Oaki said raising his hand.

"QUIET!" Katara and Toph yelled at him, making him shrink down into his seat on the rock.  
Katara looked down, then she looked back up.

"I don't act that way." She said softly.

"Sokka! Do I act motherly?" Katara snapped her head in Sokka's direction. Sokka turned stiff and had look of utter horror on his face.

"Hey, I'm staying out of this one." Sokka said in a meak voice putting his hand up defensively.

"Aurora?" Katara demanded looking at the girl with a sword in her hands. Aurora turned pale.

"Um... I think Hawky has to go. I'll take him for a walk!" Aurora said nervously grabbing Sokka's bird and Sokka and running a short distance.

"Aang?" Katara snapped her head in Aang's direction. Aang jumped. He rubbed his eye.

"Well I-"

"Stop rubbing your eye and speak up when you talk!" Katara reprimanded.

"Yes Ma'am!" Aang said sitting up straight.

"What about you?" She asked turning towards Oaki. Oaki's hair stood on end.

"Um.. Er...Uhh...Oaki's not here at the moment please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!" Oaki said hiding behind Toph.

"I can't be around you right now!" Toph said as she took Oaki's hand and stormed away.

"Well I can't be around you!" Katara called after them storming off in a different direction.

**Hours later**

Toph and Oaki sat on side of the campground, while Katara sat on a different side. Sokka, Aang, and Aurora sat on a log in the middle of the campsite.

"They aren't talking to each other." Aang said to Aurora and Sokka.

"Well gee, Aang thanks for stating the obvious. But what do you want us to do about it?" Aurora said the first sentence sarcastically, but spoke the question softly.

"Oh! You guys want to test out my messenger hawk with me?" Sokka asked Aang and Aurora.

"How is your chicken going to help us in this situation?" Aurora said irritated the Sokka would say something so stupid.

"I've got an idea. I'm going to send a note to Katara saying it's from Toph, who wants to apologize, then everyone will be friends again." Sokka said whispering to Aang and Aurora.

"Wow. That's a good plan Sokka." Aang said cheerfully.

"You guys are idiots that plan will never... actually I want to see this go ahead and do it." Aurora said sharpening her blade. Sokka began writing the apology letter. Then after he was done he put it in Hawky's little message holder, and Hawky flew over to Katara. Katara stood up.

"I know this is from you Sokka! Toph can't write! Ugh you're all driving me crazy." Katara said as she stormed off.

"You were right we're idiots." Sokka said.

"Told you so." Aurora called lazily from behind them.

"Why don't one of you go and talk to Toph while Katara is bathing that way, Katara will overhear and go and apologize to Toph." Aurora said.

"Well why don't go and talk to Toph?" Sokka demanded.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going over there, when Oaki 'the monster' boyfriend is over there with her." Aurora said. Sokka sighed and got up and walked over to Toph. Oaki heard foot steps behind him and tackled the person making the noise. Sokka groaned from Oaki's powerful tackle.

"Sokka? Sorry dude, thought you were Katara." Oaki said helping Sokka up.

"I just want to talk to Toph." Sokka said. Oaki studied Sokka for an instant.

"No can do dude. If you want to talk to her you have to get through me." Oaki said gruffly.

"It's ok Oaki." Toph called from behind him. Sokka smiled at Oaki, who just rolled his eyes. Sokka stood behind Toph.

"We need to talk." Sokka said. they walked over to where small cliff stood. Katara was bathing underneath it in a small cave like place. Sokka and Toph sat on the edge of the cliff. Oaki sat right behind them.

"I want to talk to her alone." Sokka said. Oaki glared at him, but Oaki stayed right where he was.

"Hey Wolfie, go wait for me in my tent." Toph said, this got Oaki's attention.

'She gave me a nickname and we're having sex for the first time tonight? SWEET!' Oaki thought. He kissed Toph on the forehead then ran to their tent. Sokka told Toph the story about how his mother died.  
And how when he thought of his mom all he saw was Katara's face. And Toph told him that she didn't mind Katara being all motherly and stuff.

"And actually what bothered me the most about Katara, was that she got to kiss Oaki first. She was probably his first kiss. And he looked like he enjoyed it." Toph confessed sadly.

"Yeah so she was his first kiss, but he practically worships the ground you walk on. He wouldn't leave your side even if the world was ending." Sokka said trying to make her feel better.

"And I heard that he liked you from day one." Sokka said. Toph laughed.

"Yeah. He does love me doesn't he?" Toph said cheerfully. By the time they got back it was all ready dark out. Katara was waiting for them.

"Hi Toph. um I wanna-"

"Katara stop. You don't need to apologize. I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control, and I'm done with them." Toph said interrupting Katara.

"Actually I wasn't going to apologize. I was going to say...I wanna pull a scam with you!" Katara said excitedly. This made Aurora, Sokka, and Aang faint at the shock of what Katara just said.

"What? You wanna pull a scam?" Toph asked in disbelief.

"Not just any scam the ultimate scam!" Katara said cheerfully. Katara told Toph her plan, then Toph made her way to her earth-tent, only to find Oaki fast asleep. Toph seethed, but then she just laid down next to him and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

"I'm sorry, it's just that you and Sokka were talking so long that I kind of fell asleep.' oAKI apologized the next morning when Toph kept giving him dirty looks.

"Look I promise not to fall asleep next time." Oaki said with a small hopeful smile on his face.

"NEXT TIME? You'll be lucky if I even let you sleep next to me anymore!" Toph yelled at him. After giving an earful to Oaki she stormed out of the tent and Katara and her quickly left for town. But little did they know a guilty Oaki followed them into town staying behind them at good distance. Next thing Oaki knew he saw Toph running from fire nation police. The police threw a net around Toph making her fall to the ground.

"How could you do this to me? You betrayed me!" Toph yelled at Katara.

"You brought this on yourself. I had no choice." Katara said turning her back to Toph. Oaki let out a fearsome growl and charged to the police. Katara quickly turned around at hearing an animalistic growl from behind her. She saw Oaki in his german shepherd from attacking the police.

'That idiot! He is going to ruin everything!' Katara thought. She quickly grabbed a leash from a nearby pet store and tied it onto Oaki. The police quickly drug Toph away, while Oaki whined and whimpered tugging at the leash that was holding back from saving his beloved. Katara smiled and drug a depressed Oaki-shepherd into the reward place.

"No pets allowed in here Ma'am." The man behind the counter said.

"We'll only be in here a short while." Katara answered, the man shrugged.

"I have never seen such a huge dog before." The man said.

"Yeah, whatever I'm just here for the reward for turning The Runaway in." Katara said. Oaki's head snapped up.

'So this was your plan all along huh. Turn Toph in while you get the money and run.' Oaki thought doing his best dog glare. He started to bark and pull on the leash.

"Ma'am quiet your dog please." The man said.

"I'm trying!" Katara yelled.  
Oaki looked at the door and noticed Sparky Sparky Boom Man in the door way. Oaki growled, barked, howled. He tried to wiggle his way out of the stupid leash that Katara put on him.

**Meanwhile with Toph**

Toph was thrown into a wooden cell. She felt around and immediately knew it wasn't made of metal.

"Hey! What kind of cell is this?" She demanded.

"A wooden one." The guard said. Toph began to panic.

** With Katara**

"This is the girl you were looking for?" The man asked Sparky Sparky Boom man who was still in the door, going unnoticed by Katara until she turned around.

"Oh, t-that's w-w-what you were b-b-b-barking at." Katara stammered in horror. Oaki growled and snatched free of Katara's grasp, he charged toward Sparky Sparky Boom Man. But he caught Oaki by the throat. Oaki snapped and snapped at him, but Sparky Sparky Boom Man put a muzzle on him.

**With Aang, Sokka, and Aurora**

"Do you think this scam of their's should be taking this long?" Aang asked his two companions as he paced back and forth.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Aurora said.

"Let's go check it out." Sokka said and with that th three left for town.

**with Toph, Katara, and Oaki**

Alle three moped around in their jail cell. Oaki couldn't morph back, into his human form because there were guards all over the place. Oaki looked sadly down at his paws.

"That's it! It's a trap!" Toph exclaimed her head shooting up. Katara glared at Toph.

"Really? No kidding is that why we're sitting in a wooden cage right now. Gee how'd you firgure out it was a trap?" Katara said sarcastically.

"Not for us Katara, we're the bait. He is after Aang. I don't know how things could get any worse." Toph said. As if on cue Oaki didn't care about the guards anymore even though they weren't paying attention to them anymore, he morphed back into his human form. But he was so exsuasted he didn't even fight his demon side as it took control of his body. It was as if he was stuck in half wolf half human form. He had wolf ears, he had claws instead of fingernails, He had fangs instead of normal teeth, he had a long fluffy white wolf tail, and red eyes. He turned around and smiled evilly at the girls. Katara screamed and held onto Toph.

"What is you're deal Katara?" Toph demanded pushing Katara off of her. Demon Oaki walked toward the girls, he towered over them. Oaki moved quickly jumping on Toph digging his claws into her arms, he pinned her to the ground smiling evily, his red eyes starring into Toph's unseeing eyes, Toph cried from the pain but was silent she didn't want to aggravate him.

"Toph!"" Katara cried. But there wasn't really anything she could do because she had no water to bend. Oaki's head snapped up and he smiled wickedly up at Katara.

"This is your fault I'm like this you know, you made me this way." The demon spoke to Katara letting Toph go.

"No one can save you and when they find your bodies I will be long gone." The demon whispered pinning Katara up against the wall. He slid one long claw down her cheek all the way down to her stomach.

"But there is no reason I can't have a little fun with you before you die." the demon spoke, ripping Katara's long skirt. His smile grew eviler as her ripped skirt hit the floor exposing her panties.

"You don't want her you want me!" Toph said from the floor, The demon turned around looking straight into her pale green eyes. He released Katara, she fell to the floor crying. The demon knelt down next to Toph, he gripped he neck loosely.

'NOOOOOOOOOO!' Oaki screamed in his head as the demon tore off Toph's dress. The demon explored Toph's body with his hands. Toph moved quickly smashing her lips against the demon's. The wolf ears, tail, and claws turned back to normal human features. Oaki's eyes were once again sapphire blue. his fangs turned back to normal. Oaki jumped away from Toph's embrace he looked at both girls Toph was nearly naked, as well as Katara. His claws started to grow back but instead of turning demon again he slashed the cage that they were in. The door fell down in pieces, Oaki retracted his claws, then turn to the half naked girls. He took off his jaket and put it around Toph, then he took off his pants and gave them to Katara. He had an extra pair of shorts on underneath his pants.

"I'm sorry Toph, and Katara. I don't know what came over me I was so tired of trying to fight my demon. I promise you that will never happen again." Oaki said seriously. He was crying something he hadn't done in a long time. Toph wrapped her arms around him.

"It wasn't your fault and you didn't do anything." Toph reassured him. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Oaki whispered as he cried into Toph's chest.

**With Aang, Aurora, and Sokka**

"Where do you think they might be?" Sokka asked Aang and Aurora.

"If we knew where they were we wouldn't be wondering WHERE THEY ARE AT RIGHT NOW!" Aurora said angrily. Aang and Sokka side stepped a little ways away from her. The metal man walked across a roof. Aurora didn't even have to turn around to know he was there. She quickly pushed Aang and Sokka out of the way using her sword as a shield, the metal man tried to blow her up but the explosion reflected off her sword and hit him instead. Oaki, Katara, and Toph ran out of the jail.

"Lets go that won't hold him off for long." Aurora yelled to Aang and Sokka. The gang quickly ran to their campsite and hoped on Appa. Appa quickly flew off.

* * *

Well that took longer than I expected it to. Next chapter will be up soon :)


	9. The Puppet Master The Full Moon Issue

Ok, In this chapter you are going to learn a little more about Oaki's past.

* * *

The gang was sitting by a campfire under a full moon, well except for one member of team Avatar who was tied up in chains to a tree. Oaki's demon side was pissed that he couldn't roam around freely on a night of the full moon.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!" The demon screamed.

"Sorry Oaki, but you know you have to be chained up on a full moon." Aurora called to him from her spot on a log that circled around their fire. Demon Oaki scratched and clawed at the chains but all that did was hurt him. So he just gave up and listened to the gang telling each other ghost stories. He then smiled evilly.

"You want a horror story you got one!" The demon whispered under his breath. Demon Oaki inhaled then, he broke free of his chains. He approached his 'friends', with unsheathe claws and snarling teeth. A silver wolf tackled Demon Oaki to the ground, she growled furiously at him. Oaki reverted back to his normal human form, with a look of pure shock. The silver wolf morphed into a girl, who was Oaki's age, with a white shirt, black pants, purple/amethyst eyes, and long silver hair that reflected the moon's light. A black wolf appeared behind her, and morphed into a boy that was the same age as the girl. He was dressed in all black, he had jade green eyes and raven black, emo like hair that covered his eyes. A brown wolf appeared behind them, and morphed into a boy with brown, short surfer hair. The boy had amber eyes and was dressed in fire nation clothes.

"A-Argent? Fang? Dusty?" Oaki spoke finally confused. Oaki shook his head and stood up straight.

"So what do I owe this little blast from the past?" Oaki asked, the other shape-shifters.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Oaki." Argent said, with a smile.

"I guess it's nice to see you again Oakford." Fang said with a small smile.

"Hey dude! We here to tell some good news! And dude it took forever to find you!" Dusty said excitedly.

"What's going on?" Toph asked Aurora who was starring at Fang, with eyes full of regret.

"Um they are Oaki's old friends and they are some of my friends." Aurora said facing away from the three, old friends.

"Are they dangerous?" Sokka asked.

"Not really." Aurora answered.

"So what's the news you wanted to tell me?" Oaki asked, with a smirk.

"You'll never believe it, we found a woman that says she can bring Rose back to life!" Argent said smiling hugely at Oaki. Oaki's smiling face turned to sadness, at Rose's name being spoken. Oaki looked at the ground. A old woman walked out of the woods and appeared behind Aang, Sokka, Aurora, Katara, and Toph.

"So who is this woman, you guys are talking about?" Aurora asked walking up to the group of shape-shifters.

"That would be me." An old woman answered scaring the shit out of everybody.

"You children shouldn't be out in the woods this late at night, that's when your nightmares come to life." The old woman said.

"Guys, this is Hama she is going to revive Rose." Argent said gleefully pointing to the old woman.

"Anyway would you kids like to stay in my hotel for as long as you like?" Hama asked. They all nodded their heads and followed Hama to her hotel. Toph stopped and everyone looked at her.

"Do you guys hear that it sounds like there are people under the mountain and they are screaming." Toph whispered urgently but quietly. Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Aurora held onto each other scared out of their minds.

"Pfft, nice try Toph, We're not scared right guys?" Sokka said in an uneasy voice.

"I think I need a new pair of pants." Aang whined.

"Too much information." Aurora said letting go of them and wiping herself off.

"She's not lying we hear it too." Argent, Fang, Dusty, and Oaki said seriously.

"There is nothing to worry about children, just come with me and you will be okay." Hama said, and everyone continued to follow her.

"Yes let's follow a creepy old lady that we barely know to her 'hotel' where she could possibly kill and rape us." Oaki whispered sarcastically to himself.

"I would try to get on her good side if I were you dude, remember she is the one who will bring Rose back." Dusty whispered to Oaki.

"Speaking of which where is Rose's body?" Oaki demanded.

"Somewhere in Hama's hotel." Argent answered.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting, but who is Rose?" Toph asked.  
Oaki looked at her and hesitated.

"...She's an old friend." He answered dryly, turning away from Toph. Dusty put a hand on Oaki's shoulder.

"Well we are here. go and pick out a room for the night. Though if I would rather all the girls sleep in one room, and all the boys sleep in a another." Hama said once they were all inside her little hotel. They did as they were told all the girls in one room and the guys in another.

"Oh great a sausage party because that's exactly how I like to sleep." Oaki said sarcastically. The other guys just rolled their eyes.

"Hey, It's Argent right?" Toph asked Argent when the girls were getting ready for bed.

"You must be Toph, What do you need." Argent said cheerfully.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Technically, you just did but heheheh go ahead." Argent said getting an annoyed look from Toph.

"Who is that Rose girl to Oaki really? I know he said that she was an old friend but..."

"He wasn't all that convincing was he? But I'm not sure if Oaki would be Okay if I told you about her." Argent said nervously.

"Please I would really like to know more about Oaki's past." Toph pleaded.

"Okay, okay Rose was a plant goddess that me, Dusty, Fang, and Oaki were assigned to watch over, because a couple of months ago people wanted to use Rose's plant powers for evil. Anyway her father hired us to be her body guards. Oaki and Rose became really close and they were in a relationship before long. One day plants over ran the town that Rose and her father stayed in. And the only way Rose could stop the plants was by sacrificing herself, and once her life was gone the plants returned back to normal. I don't think Oaki was really the same ever since, because when Rose killed herself, Oaki was in the room with her pleading for her not to do it. He held her in his arms until she breathed her last breath." Argent said sadly.

"That's all I know, if you want to know more I suggest you ask Oaki." Argent said crawling into her bed.

"But you said that Hama will bring her back to life, well what will become of me and Oaki's relationship?" Toph cried.

"I don't know, you should get some sleep. And just a heads up you might want to lock the door and the windows." Argent said.

"Why?" Katara asked she had been listening to their conversation.

"It's a full moon tonight, Oaki still hasn't learned control, I feel sorry for the boys." Argent said with a mischievous little smirk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oaki groaned in agony. Sokka sprung up from his bed.

"What is happening?" Sokka asked scarred.

"Oaki is changing I suggest you get back." Fang said dryly blocking Sokka's view so that he wouldn't see Oaki.

"Think happy thoughts dude, like urm, um, Rose! yeah think of Rose." Dusty said trying to calm Oaki down.

"YOU IDIOT ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED!" Fang hissed, while a Dusty chibi cried.

"Just restain him already I'm tired and I can't sleep if he is going to try to kill me." Aang complained. Dusty tried to hold Oaki down by getting on top of him and pinning him to the floor.  
Oaki snapped out of his demonic state.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE TRYING TO RAPE ME! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! RAPE! RAPE! SOMEONE HELP ME! DUSTY IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Oaki yelled at the top of his lungs. Dusty anime sweat dropped when the girls came bursting through the door. They laughed hysterically. Fang looked at everyone with pure boredom in his eyes. Sokka and Aang laughed along with the girls. Dusty blushed furiously, and leaped off of Oaki. Oaki glared at him and everyone else.

"I'm sleeping outside." Oaki said grumpily, grabbing blankets and a pillow he left the room and headed outside. Out of nowhere Hama appeared in the door way blocking Oaki's way out side.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you." Hama said in a eerie tone. Oaki screamed. Then he frowned  
.

"Well, why the hell not?" He demanded.

"People have been disappearing all through town it's better if you stay inside." Hama answered.

"What do you mean disappearing?" Sokka asked.

"I'll have to answer your question with a legend." Hama said.

"Long ago, this village use to hunt shape shifters down for sport, so when ever the moon was full the shape shifters would turn into homicidal beasts and masacare everyone in the town, from children as young as babies to old women, and men like me. But it is said that only one who bends blood, and one who is wolf will face off to the death ending the fued." Hama said creepily

"Um, what did any of that have to do with me not going outside?" Oaki asked monotonically.

"If you'd let me finish... the shape shifters still come here to this day taking the villagers away." Hama said warningly. Oaki, Argent, Dusty, and Fang burst out laughing.

"Dude, you obviously don't know us." Dust said, wiping a tear from his eye. Hama looked more closely at the four shape shifters, her eyes widened in fear.

"You! You all have the mark of the beast! You're shape shifters!" Hama cried. The four rolled their eyes.

"Hama, I know you have had some bad issues with shape shifters in the past but, I assure you that Oaki, Argent, Dusty, and Fang aren't like that." Aurora said putting a hand on Hama's shoulder.

"Nonetheless I think they should sleep outside." Hama said.

"I was going to do that anyway. Man! I sat through an old lady talking for what seemed like hours waiting to go outside, and now she tells me that I have to go outside anyway...mind officially blown." Oaki said, he and the other three went and slept outside for the night.

**The next morning**

Oaki woke up in the middle of the woods completely nude, covered in blood.

"What the hell?" He mumbled sleepily.

Argent woke up in a small meadow the was covered in red flowers. She looked around and noticed animal bodies all spread out around her, she noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes and that she was covered in blood.

"How did I get here and what did I do?" Argent asked herself.

Dusty woke up in what he thought was dirt, it turns out he was in the middle out town he saw children's bodies around him, he was covered in blood, and that he was naked.

"Get him! It's a shape shifter!" A man called to the other villagers. Dusty looked up and saw practically the whole village after him. He ran as fast as he could while covering himself.

Fang woke up naked but not covered in blood, he noticed that he was in the girls bedroom.

"!" Katara shrieked when she saw him. His eyes grew wide in panic, he blushed as he covered himself. He smiled nervously, then zipped out of the room. Katara and Aurora ran after him trying to pelt him with everything they could find. He quickly ran into the boy bedroom and locked the door.

"Whew." He breathed a sigh of relief. Sokka and Aang were already up trying to get dressed.

"Whoa, um do you mind putting some clothes on." Sokka said covering his eyes. Fang looked down and remembered that he was still naked. He blushed and quickly covered himself. Oaki and Dusty crawled through the window. Sokka, Aang, and Fang looked at them with shock.

"Why are you all naked?" Sokka asked irritated as he covered his eyes.

"A better question is why are you covered in blood?" Aang said.

"Psssssssst! Could you guys help me up." Argent called from the windowsill. Oaki and Dusty helped her in. The boys couldn't help but stare at her body, though it was still covered in blood. Argent looked at the dazed boys.

"What are you guys looking at?" She asked waving a hand in front of their faces. She followed their eyes to her body.

"PERVERTS!" argent yelled as she grabbed a book from the book shelf and Maka chopped them. She wrapped a towel around herself and ran towards the bathroom. Argent quickly turned on the shower and hoped in. Dusty held up a fist for Oaki to pound, which Oaki did.

"Major boobage dudes." Fang said smiling. Aang and Sokka smiled at each other.

"We're going to take a shower." Dusty said motioning to him and Oaki.

"Together?" Sokka asked mischievously. Oaki glared at him.

"Dusty you go first." Oaki said angrily.

"I'm just going to hand wash myself off. I saw a pond out back." Oaki said grabbing a towel and some clothes, and jumping out the window. He landed gracefully on his feet.

"Um, I'm going to go take a shower." Dusty said grabbing a towel and his clothes.

"Not if I get there first!" Fang called grabbing a towel and his clothes, He ran out the bedroom door, only to find Katara, Aurora, Atgent, and Toph waiting for him. He backed away quickly into his room.

"On second thought you go ahead." Fang said to Dusty. Dusty smiled and went to the shower.

"Is Fang in there?" The girls demanded. Dusty hesitated, then smiled.

"Why yes he is, do you need something from him?" He asked. The girls nodded. Dusty opened the door for them to go into it. The girls rushed in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fang screamed as the girls attacked him.

Oaki heard Fang scream from where he was bathing, Oaki smiled.

"Enjoying your bath?" Oaki froze when he heard a too familiar voice. Oaki slowly turned around, to see a girl with long black hair, and a green dress on that looked like it was made out of plants. He felt as though he couldn't breathe.

"Rose?" He whispered.

"Why did you leave me Oaki?" 'Rose' asked.

"What?" Oaki asked confused.

"You forgot about me and left me to be with that blind girl!" 'Rose' cried.

"But... you're dead. You're not here, it's just the full moon playing tricks on me." Oaki said more to himself, than to 'Rose'.  
He plunged his head into the pond. When resurfaced 'Rose' was gone. Oaki sighed.

"I knew it." He whispered to himself. He got dressed, and started heading towards Hama's home, when he heard a platypus-bear roar. He looked in the direction of woods to see two fox cubs cowering as the huge mutant bear towered over them growling and roaring. Oaki transformed into a normal sized wolf (He didn't want to chance going into full demon mode.) and ran to the cubs' aid. He quickly picked up the cubs by their scruffs and ran away from the bear. The cubs dangled from his mouth as he ran. Oaki put the cubs in a small hiding place made out of rocks. He put them there just until he could ward of the bear. He thought for a second, he looked at the bear that was now charging at him. Oaki threw back his head and howled. Argent, Dusty, and Fang gasped.

"What is it?" Aurora asked.

"It's Oaki he is calling us." Argent said. She ran outside with Dusty and Fang tailing her. They saw Oaki and a platypus-bear fighting and the battle was getting bloody.

'What are you doing?' Argent thought as she morphed into a normal sized silver wolf, and helped him bring down the bear.

'The bear it was attacking those fox cubs, so I had to do something.' Oaki thought panting, turning his head in the direction of the fox cubs that were still cowering fear in their hiding place. Dusty morphed into a normal sized brown wolf, and ran over to the cubs.

"It's okay you're safe now, he took care of the bear." Dusty whimpered to the fox cubs. The cubs slowly crept out of their hiding place. Oaki morphed back into a human, his clothes were now in shreds and he was bleeding badly. The cubs ran over to him, as they were running they morphed into humans. The kids tackled Oaki. They showered him with hugs. He groaned from the pain, but returned their embrace. They were twins one boy, and one girl.

"Where are you guys' parents?" Oaki asked while Katara was tending to his wounds.

"Dead. but we have an older sister who is taking care of us." The boy said.

"How old is she?" Oaki asked.

"15." The girl answered.

"How old are you two?" Argent asked.

"12." They answered in union.

"Does your sister have shape shifting powers too?" Fang asked from a far corner of the room. The twins nodded.

"What are you guys' names?" Oaki asked.

"I'm Cole." The boy answered. He had short orange hair with black highlights.

"I'm Nicole." The girl answered. She had black hair with orange highlights, with a red bow tied to the top of her head.

"Hey guys can I talk to all of you for a second?" Oaki asked all of his friend s that were gathered around the two kids. They all nodded.

"Help yourselves to anything in the kitchen." Katara said cheerfully to the kids as she followed the others outside.

"Absolutely not Oaki." Argent said crossing her arms.

"What?" Oaki asked.

"You want to take them in because you feel sorry for them." Argent answered.

"Oh c'mon you're telling you don't fell atleast a little bit sorry for them, they're parents are dead! All they have left is a 15 year old girl to watch them, and feed them, and finding them a place to stay. We have to take them in!" Oaki argued.

"Let's take a vote on it then, Who wants to watch little kids 24/7 raise your hands." Argent said looking around no one raised their hand. Argent smiled smugly at Oaki.

"Who wants to help out 3 orphans that have no where to go and could possibly die without our help? Raise your hands." Oaki said, everyone except Argent rose their hands. Oaki smiled at Argent, who frowned and stormed off.

"I better go calm her down." Dusty said said morphing into a brown wolf and running after Argent. Oaki started to go back inside, but was stopped by Toph. He looked at her confused.

"We need to talk." Toph said pulling him over to the side. Oaki swallowed.

"If this is about me stealing you underwear and showing it to the guys I'm sorry!" Oaki said frantically.

"No this isn't about... wait what? When did you do that? **sigh** nevermind. Listen I know what Rose meant to you and I want you to be happy so I think it's best if we don't date anymore." Toph said looking down trying to hold back tears. Oaki burst out laughing. Toph looked up at him in annoyance.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"That you would think I could ever love someone more than you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Oaki was laughing hysterically now. He wiped a tear from his eye then wrapped Toph up in a bear hug.

"Nothing in existence could tear us apart." Oaki said softly as he kissed her forehead. Toph blushed and returned his embrace.

"I'm going to go with the kids to go and get their sister I'll see you later." Oaki said kissing her one last time, before he left for the house.

**Later**

"Hey guys, this Sam Zander. She is Cole and Nicole's sister." Oaki said to the gang later that night with a hand on a girl with orange hair and dark brown highlights.

"Oaki we need to train show them to their rooms and let's go." Argent said.

"You're training is going to have to wait, we are going shopping." Hama said cheerfully.

"-_-" is the look on Argent's face.

"We can't post pone training for groceries! Oaki needs to learn how to control his anger especially with the full moon being tomorrow!" Argent argued.

"Well if you insist." Hama said.

* * *

**Ok I'm going to stop right here cuz I just don't really feel like this story is really going anywhere, so as of now this story is discontinued until further notice. Btw, there is a sound track to this story it's on my Youtube chanel so I'll just give u the link: playlist?list=PL68F6AC6E620CFCA9**


End file.
